A witch' shinobi
by Glazerienne
Summary: She was called a Freak by her relatives. He was called monster by the villagers. This two outcast met one fateful evening and never separated. However, the danger of Akatsuki and Orochimaru forced Naruto Uzumaki and Mika Hibikaze to separate for a while in order for the boy's Training Journey of Three years. But when the wizards tried to take her away, hell broke loose.
1. Another Chance

**A Witch's Shinobi **

**Summary; **

She was called a Freak by her relatives.

He was called monster by the villagers.

This two outcast met one fateful evening and never separated. However, the danger of Akatsuki and Orochimaru forced Naruto Uzumaki and Mika Hibikaze to separate for a while in order for the boy's Training Journey of Three years.

Unfortunately, when the Wizarding world forcefully summoned Mika Hibikaze formely known as Michaela Lillian Potter, hell broke loose.

Unknown to the idiots of the Wizarding World, the Jinchuuriki of the strongest Biju, Kyuubi no Yoko. . the Nine Tailed Fox, have chosen Mika as his mate and the ones who ripped her away from the blonde will suffer. Painfully.

**00000**

_**Green meets Blue**_

_Training Ground 44, _

_Forest of Death, Konoha_

Empty emerald green eyes stared at the large Tiger in front of her. The white and orange Tiger was wearing a black sleeveless coat with a large cleaver like sword strap on his back.

"_**Your eyes is too empty, shoujo (girl)"**_ the Tiger spoke as he continued to have a staring contest with her. _**"You poor, poor thing. How old are you now?"**_

"Seven, sir." The tiny girl swimming on her cousin's very large cast off shirt and pants replied. She blinked and adjusted the large eyeglasses that was taped on the middle from being broken too many times. "Who are you?"

"_**My name is Gunzo, Cub. The newly instated Head of the Tiger Summon Clan."**_ Gunzo told her as he used a paw to pet the girl's chopped messy hair. He smirked when he saw a faint spark on those empty emerald eyes.

But his golden eyes narrowed when she flinch on the contact.

"It's nice to be your acquaintance, Mr. Gunzo." She tilted her head and raised her hand. The Tiger summon raised an eyebrow (they can do that?!) and placed his paw on her open palm in a form of a handshake. "My name is Mika even if my Aunt calls me Freak."

"_**Mika is a lovely name. Never call yourself a Freak."**_ Gunzo told her before lowering himself. _**"Climb. I will take you to the humans,"**_

"Are you going to bring me in the orphanage?"

"_**To the leader of the Village, Cub. He would know what to do with you. But before that. . . I want you to sign your name here using your blood." **_

The seven year old girl just blinked and wrote her name on the scroll which the talking Tiger had given to her.

_**Hibikaze Mika (Michaela Lillian Potter-Peverel)**_

"Why Hi-bi-kaze?" she asked. "What does it mean? It sounds foreign."

"_**It suits you, Cub." **_Gunzo replied as he made sure Mika rode his back properly. "_**Hibikaze means **_**Daily Wind. **_**You are having a new life here in Konoha."**_

"Okay," she whispered softly. Her hold on his fur is gentle but secure. "Will I see you again?"

"_**You won't get rid of us now, Cub. You are now our summoner. I will visit you once you settle in order to teach you." **_The Summon Boss started in a slow jog before zipping out of the forest. Mika's laughter could be heard all over the forest, much to the shock of a certain purple haired Kunoichi.

_I may not know the reasons why _he _chosen me as your Guardian but I will do my best to take care of you, Cub._ Gunzo promised.

**00000**

**Hokage Tower,**

You could say having a Summon Boss visit the Hokage Tower is _definitely _not a normal everyday occurrence . . . even if Shinobi's are usually. . . bat shit insane.

And the said Summon Boss is just on his six feet height in oppose of his original ten story built.

Mika was now fast asleep on the couch, hugging a Tiger stuff toy.

"Tiger Boss Summon Gunzo." Sandaime Hokage—Sarutobi Hiruzen glance upon his guest. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konoha. I take the child with you is your summoner?"

"_**Indeed. Mika is an outsider. I want a favor that you would take care of her." **_Gunzo decide to be straight to the point. _**"I do want her to be raised with my Clan, however, it would be beneficial for an heavily abused girl to be brought by humans." **_

"How old is she? Five?"

"_**Seven."**_ Even the hidden ANBU gasped in shock. _**"She was abused ever since her parents died when she was fifteen months old. According to Master, The Cub is placed on her mother's relatives and been groomed to be a slave ever since she could reach the stove. Mika-chan was half dead when he appeared and took her away from that place. In addition, a set of Barbaric Blood Wards is using her very own Chakra and life force as its Anchor. And oh, we already removed the leech killing her slowly so no more worries."**_

"Mika-chan is not a Jinchuuriki, isn't she?" Hiruzen asked, wanting to be sure.

"_**Her choice if she wants. Her body is more than capable of being a vessel just like the Uzumaki Clan. . "**_ Gunzo's golden eyes glared at the old man.___"__**But that does not mean you use her as another sacrifice for the Greater Good. Master loves her so much that he will not hesitate to slaughter this village if someone think of using her as another Jinchuuriki Vessel without her consent."**_

"I understand." The Sandaime pulled out some scrolls. "May I know her name?"

"_**I named her Hibikaze Mika. The cub knew her true name. The only time she would need to use it is when she get married." **_Gunzo replied. _**"And oh, we already added the language in her brain. That girl is very, very good in learning languages. She immediately learned our tongue just hearing me for the first ten minutes."**_

"Oh? We had a very promising kunoichi if she pursue our path." Hiruzen stood up and approached the sleeping girl.

Who opened her emerald green eyes which glowed in power.

The same empty eyes a certain blonde held.

"JIJI!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, a blonde missile came barreling inside the office. He had a mop of spiky golden hair, sapphire blue eyes that shone happiness and excitement. Three whisker marks adorned his cheeks giving him a cute look.

He was wearing an . . orange jumpsuit.

"_**For the love of who's holy! That's too much orange!"**_ Gunzo exclaimed, a paw is placed over his eyes as Mika sat up from the couch, watching the scenario with mild interest on her Emerald eyes.

"Oi! I love orange!" the boy shouted, making Mika wince in sheer volume. "Who are you. .. and the Tiger is TALKING, DATTEBAYO!"

"Naruto-kun, please lower your voice. You are hurting Mika-chan's ears," the Sandaime said motioning the girl who was now hiding behind Gunzo's back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Naruto bounded towards her ignoring Gunzo who was blinking in the sheer stupidity of the blonde. Did no one told him approaching a summoner with her Summons out is a big no-no?! "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I will be the Future Hokage, believe it!"

Mika, meanwhile, stared at the tan hand reaching for her. A few seconds later, she shyly accepted it.

"Hibi . .kaze. . Mika," she whispered as she took a step away from Gunzo. "Its nice to be your acquaintance, Mr. Naruto?"

"_**It should be Mr. Uzumaki, Mika-chan. In here, you will speak your last name before your First like you did."**_ Gunzo explained. _**"And usually, you should either say **__Please take care of me__** rather than be your acquaintance. We are not in a business meeting, cub. You could, however, call him Naruto-kun if he permits."**_

"Mika-chan can call me by my name, I don't mind, 'ttebayo!" the blonde interject as he gently pulled Mika towards his side. "May I know what are you doing here?" _Her hand is so soooft!_

"Onii-sama saved me." She replied.

Naruto looked at Hiruzen for more information but the old man shook his head.

"Naruto-kun, if you want to learn more about Mika-chan, you should allow her to tell you once she is ready." The Sandaime told his surrogate grandson.

The blonde only took _one_ look at the raven haired girl before nodding in understanding.

"Are you going to send me in an orphanage?" Mika asked, unconsciously entwining her fingers along Naruto's.

"Eh?! But the Matron is so bad, Jiji!" Naruto complained. "What about mine?! My apartment is big enough for the two of us, I think!"

"_**Won't your Guardians complain?" **_Gunzo asked.

"I live alone so its not a problem."

While they are talking, Mika's eyes landed on the large portrait in the room. Her eyes focused on the blonde with a soft smile then glance on Naruto.

Then back again on the portrait.

Hugging her stuff toy on her chest, no one noticed that her once emerald eyes flashed into amethyst before returning on its original color.

"I. . I do not mind living with Naruto-kun." She spoke softly. "I know my way around household chores and I know how to cook."

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh well, since Mika-chan already decided herself. Now then, we shall have the standard asylum protocol do to first." The Sandaime said before ruffling the kid's heads. He did noticed when Mika flinched so he immediately removed his hand.

"Protocol, Jiji?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Asylum Protocol is the standard procedure in accepting new people moving into Konoha, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen explained. "First is a background check. Gunzo-san already gave that so it's done. Second is a medical checkup in order to know if the people coming are free of deadly disease. Lastly, a visit in T and I department which ISN'T needed. At All. Since we are dealing with a seven year old civilian."

"In short, Mika-chan only needs to go to the hospital?"

"Indeed, Naruto-kun."

"_**About her allowance, Master already asked me to give it to Mika-chan every Saturday so she had funds already. Her Trust Fund is enough that she would live along Naruto-kun rather comfortably. She came from a wealthy family, after all."**_ Gunzo informed them.

"Money and heirlooms are useless if you are the only one left in your family," Mika walked towards the windows after letting go of Naruto's hand.

_She does not understand but she felt empty letting him go. ._ looking upon the view of the Hokage Monument, she raised her hand trying to catch a petal flying around. "I just . . don't want to be alone. . "

"Mika-chan. . ."Naruto uttered. _She's lonely like me . . _"Don't worry! I will be with you so you won't be alone anymore, dattebayo!"

Mika harshly turned around and faced him. She could feel the sincerity of the blonde's words that made her smile a bit.

"Is that so. . " raising her pale hand towards Naruto, the boy accepted it. "Please take care of me, Naruto-kun."

"Sure I will, 'ttebayo!"

Unknown to the two kids, Magic already made sure of that.

**00000**

**M**edic Nin Kirigaya Kazumi start her day fine. Giving mandatory check-ups for the Shinobi's, tying stubborn morons or drugging them like Maito Gai, running after injured ANBU's who would not stay the fuck on the bed.

You know, the usual.

She was also one of the personal doctors of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the personal medic of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. For that reason, she knew that Naruto-kun is the offspring of her crush.

(Too bad the Blondaime is head over heels in love with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.)

So when the ANBU appeared on her office and ask for her presence along her medical kit, she almost went to panic mode. Questions ran through her mind.

_Did someone ambushed Naru-chan yet again? Did that ball of sunshine had an accident? Oh my God, Minato-sama would have my head in the next life if something happens to his son! Forget Blondaime, think of Kushina-san! The Bloody Habanero would kill her over and over again!_

So when she was taken to the Hokage Office and saw Naruto-kun speaking softly (oh my God, is this real?) to a very small child hugging a Tiger stuff toy, which is half of her size.

Trained caramel eyes immediately catalogue what she saw.

Messy short black hair that seems never been washed for at least three days and used some shampoo, pale skin which is swallowed by a very large shirt which the girl is swimming into. Sweatpants that was too baggy for her held by a thin rope on her waist. On her neck were chubby fingers which were now turning black and blue like she was strangle.

All in all, she could see the girl is heavily abused. . and malnourish.

"Kirigaya-san, thank you for coming." The Sandaime approach the brunette. "May you checked Mika-chan for more injuries?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama." She replied before turning towards the couch.

"Kazumi-chan! You're the one going to check Mika-chan?!" Naruto asked, still holding Mika's hand. The Medic Nin coo internally at the cute sight.

"Yes, Naru-chan. Who's your friend?" Kazumi asked as she went to her knees.

"My name is Hibikaze Mika, its nice to meet you, Doctor." The girl said as she was about to stand up. However, Kazumi stopped her.

"Same, Mika-chan. My name is Kirigaya Kazumi and I am a Medic Ninja." She said as her hand channeled the green healing chakra. "I will use this in or—"

Mika's reaction cut her off.

The ravenette started to scream as she scampered away from the Medic Nin. Her reaction shocked them speechless.

"Mika-chan! Kazumi-chan is going to check you! You don't need to be afraid." Naruto immediately ran towards her side and hugged the panicking girl.

"The . . .The green light killed Mama and Papa! Bad man is laughing as he killed them with green light from his stick!" Mika answered as she buried her face on his orange jumpsuit.

"I never heard about a green one kill jutsu." Kazumi whispered as she stopped channeling medical chakra. However, she needed to check Mika and her trauma won't stop her for doing her duty. "Mika-chan. . ."

Terrified emerald green eyes along confused sapphire blue eyes stared at her.

"Watch." Kazumi pulled out a kunai and slashed her palm. Mika gasped and immediately ran towards the injured medic nin.

"Why—"

"I said look. Don't take your eyes off on what I am about to do, Mika-chan." She channeled some healing chakra yet again. Ignoring the raven's flinch, Kazumi placed the green coated hand on her wounded one.

The terror held by those lovely jewel eyes drained as Mika watched as the green energy, instead of cutting off Kazumi's life force, it _healed_ her wound.

"See? This green chakra is called Medical Chakra. I'm fine and alive." The Medic Nin took the girl's hand and pressed it on her heart. "Feel that? My heart is still beating. No need to be afraid, Mika-chan."

"I-if you. . . say so." Mika allowed her to use her medical chakra to scan her body.

_**An hour later,**_

"Hokage-sama, please tell me if the Mika-chan is a Jinchuuriki like Naru-chan." Kazumi asked once an ANBU took the kids for a shopping spree for Mika's clothes and other items.

Add some ninja supplies for Naruto too.

"I'm afraid she is not, Kirigaya-san." Hiruzen replied. "What did you found out?"

"She should have been DEAD!" The medic Nin shouted. "When I scanned her, a four feet long scroll appeared on my hand. I thought nothing of it and continued my scan. However, when I learned her injuries, it's like having treating Naru-chan all over again every year!"

The Sandaime kept quiet as the Kazumi continued to rant. But when she gave her the said scroll, his breath caught on his throat.

Kazumi is right. She _should _have been dead with those injuries.

_HIbikaze Mika Diagnostic Exam_

_One year old and three months- _Hit by the Killing Curse which rebounded.

_Two years old—_broken arm

_Two years and five months—three broken ribs and four fingers broken_

Hiruzen stopped reading on the second year. It's like reading Naruto-kun's own Diagnostic Exams! And to be honest, how did Mika-chan survived those things? By Chakra? He didn't know Chakra could do that. Sure, several could heal themselves but the level of injuries the seven year old suffered made him think that a regenerative Kekkei Genkai manifested upon the young girl.

"I need a Hyuuga to see her chakra coils." the old man said as he eyed the ANBU Guard on the room. "Tell Hiashi Hyuuga that I want to see him in an hour."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" ANBU Falcon replied.

**00000**

Mika is marveling the small stall where Naruto pulled her for lunch after their shopping. She was now wearing a lovely emerald green dress that reach her knees as the Beauty Salon ANBU Cat had taken them fixed her messy hair.

The once dirty hair is now clean and soft, reaching the small of her back. Uneven bangs covered her forehead, hiding the lightning bolt scar that marred the smooth skin. She never thought that this Chakra could do that. . . lengthen her hair, that is.

And oh, she had now a new pair of eyeglasses which had her proper prescription!

"Mika-chan~ what are you thinking?" Naruto asked after snapping his finger on her face.

"It's just. . this is the first time someone brought me. . . things that. . actually fit, Naruto-kun." She replied softly. "All I remember is wearing the cast offs of my whale of a cousin."

"Do you know the reason why?"

"No. All I know that Aunt Petunia hated—no—loathed my mother. I once asked about my parents and they told me that my father was a drunk and my mother is a whore who were killed in a car accident, leaving me, a good for nothing Freak which they took within the goodness of their hearts." The adults flinched on her words which sounded like recited from too much hearing.

Naruto is silent hearing some part of her past. Freak. . she was called a freak by her own relatives and grew up a bit . . similar to his own.

"Did you have any friends?"

Mika shook her head. "Naruto-kun is my first friend. . Dudley always chase my potential friends that I just stop searching for one." Hugging her stuff toy, Shou-chan, she continued. "I hope I could make friends in here. . . however, I'm content even just having you as my friend."

The blonde Jinchuuriki felt his face burned in embarrassment, much to the entertainment of Ayame and Teuchi.

"Aww, so cute! Naru-chan had such a cute girlfriend~!" Ayame cooed.

"Ayame-nee!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment, earning a small smile from Mika.

"Mika-chan, I'll leave this knuckle head on your mercy~ I hope you can rein his. . . too enthusiast activities." Ayame gently ruffled her hair, earning a blushing girl. "Here, for being a first time customer, one Miso Ramen on the house!"

"Thank you, Ayame-san." Mika replied as she accepted the bowl. Their ANBU Guard told the Ramen owners that Mika's suffering in extensive malnutrition so she could only eat small amounts of food. And since she is a foreigner, she does not know how to use chopsticks.

Ayame watched as Naruto patiently teach Mika how to use chopsticks. Glancing on her father, they smiled at the scenario.

While Teuchi remembered a similar scenario fifteen years ago. Instead of seeing a black haired girl, it was replaced with blood red accompanied by a similar sunny blonde boy.

Ahh, time sure flies so fast~

"It taste wonderful. . . I wonder if I could try my hand making this. . ramen." Mika said as she took another bite of her noodles.

"You can cook, Mika-chan?" Teuchi asked.

"Hai. Aunt taught me how to cook ever since I could reach the stove." Fear flicker on her eyes as she immediately shut her mouth.

The adults immediately noticed the shift of her mood.

"Hmm, since you can cook, can you teach me, Mika-chan? All I could cook is instant ramen!" Naruto immediately shifted the atmosphere.

"If Naruto-kun wants to learn . . I can teach you." Mika replied. "I could make English Food, however. We did brought some cook book from the book store so we can make some. . . but you need to help me translate them since they are in romanji. . not English."

"Okay, I'll help."

"Thank you."

**000**

After lunch, Cat brought the two kids back on the Hokage Tower. Hiruzen did a double take as Kazumi squeal.

"Waaahh! Naru-chan! That fits you than your jumpsuit! So cute! Mika-chan is too cute!" the Medic Nin had hearts on her eyes.

"Is it really shocking, Jiji?" Naruto asked as he looked on his clothes. He was wearing an orange long sleeves underneath a black hooded shirt with uzumaki swirl on each shoulder blade. It was partnered with black cargo pants with three orange pockets on each side with two metal chain belts looped on each side. On his feet are a pair of shinobi sandals.

"Who convince you to shed the jumpsuit?" the Sandaime asked.

"I did, Hokage-sama." Mika replied in an emotionless voice. "It took seven stores before we could buy some clothes. I do not know why but their misguided loathing to Naruto-kun pisses me off."

"They always been like that. . " Naruto whispered, entwining his fingers with Mika's.

"That does not mean we should allow them stomping on you." The raven answered, her eyes flashing in amethyst.

Hiruzen decide to change the subject.

"Mika-chan," the kids stared at him. "Beside me is Hiashi Hyuuga, the Head of the Hyuuga Clan. I would want him to check your chakra coils to see if they have some damage."

"Merry met, Hyuuga-sama." The two spoke in unison along with a proper bow, making Gunzo nodded in approval.

A flash of respect and approval appeared on the Clan Head's white eyes.

"I am here to see your coils, Hibikaze-san. Uzumaki-san, please move a bit and take the Toy for a while." Hiashi said.

Mika sigh and gave Shou-chan to Naruto who took a couple of steps away from the girl. She clasp her hands on her lap and stared at the Hyuuga Head head on.

"**Byakugan!"** Mika flinched seeing the veins bulging on Hiashi's face. The adults understood her reaction since this is the first time she saw someone like the Hyuuga.

Hiashi checked her chakra coils. His eyes narrowed as he saw yes, she had already unlocked her chakra coils. . . they are actually mature for someone of her age like a certain blonde. What caught his attention is the core behind her heart which is a different power source other her chakra coils.

And. . . is that a block? He could clearly see _at least _five sickly colored thread wrapping on her heart core and he was itching to cut them off.

"Her chakra coils are similar to Uzumaki-san. However, she had a hidden core behind her heart which needed to be freed. I saw five blocks wrapping around it and I do not want to know what would happen if they are left un attended." Hiashi reported.

"Can you remove those blocks, Hyuuga-sama?" Kazumi asked.

"I can, Kirigaya-san. But it will be painful."

"I do not mind the pain.'' Mika commented, gripping her skirt. "Please take them off, Hyuuga-sama."

"Training Ground Seventeen." Hiruzen said.

"Hai!"

**0000**

Arriving in the abandoned training ground, Mika closed her eyes as she readied herself. Opening them, she nodded at Hiashi who activated his Byakugan yet again.

Taking a deep breath, Mika didn't flinch when the Hyuuga Head cut off her blocks.

At first, nothing happened until pain immediately ran through her veins. She bit her lip, containing her screams of pain as she clutch her chest. Pained soft whimpers only escaped her lips, making the adults respect her pain tolerance.

However, when she felt the last block snap off, Mika let out a pained scream that made everyone flinch as her magic rush out, being freed for the first time.

The backslash of the blocks leveled the whole training ground. Mika was left lying on the middle of the crater, a pair of large black and violet butterfly wings attached her back as ice spread through the ground.

"Mika-chan!" Naruto freed himself from the ANBU's grip and ran towards his friend. "Mika-chan! Mika-chan! Wake up!" he gently shook her awake.

Mika weakly opened her eyes. Her once emerald green eyes are now bright violet. With the help of the blonde, she sat up as her wings vanished.

"Mika-chan, are you okay?"

"I. . . feel great, actually. A bit weak but okay." She tried to shrug but end up wincing. "I never knew I was cold for so long. . . it feels so warm and fuzzy."

"Mika-chan . ." Naruto whispered as he gently cradle her in his arms. Kazumi and Hiashi landed beside them, and they checked the young girl.

"Chakra exhaustion. Along her core behind her heart. I suggest Mika-chan to be confined to the hospital for a week just to be sure." Kazumi said after pulling her hand away from Mika's forehead.

"Her blocks are completely removed so we do not have anything to worry about." Hiashi added.

"Good." Hiruzen commented. "Let's take her to the hospital. Kazumi, you are going to watch her."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

**0000**

**Two days later,**

"Mika-chan!" Naruto called out once he arrived on her private room after classes.

"Welcome back, Naru-kun." Mika greeted the blonde, marking the book about chakra control she is reading. "How was your day?"

"Its okay, Mika-chan! I hope you can finally join me in the Academy." Naruto sat down on the chair beside her bed. "Iruka-sensei said he would visit you later! He wanted to meet you after his shift on the Mission Room."

"Iruka-sensei? The teacher who is the only one who can catch you after pulling a prank?" the raven smiled softly as Naruto climb on her bed and snuggled on her side.

"Un! Iruka-sensei always treats me at Ichikarus, ya know?! I hope once you gotten out here, we can have ramen together!" the blonde exclaimed. "Also, I took some notes for you to read. We had Taijutsu lessons today with Mizuki-teme. He once again, paired me with Sasuke. Its so unfair, 'ttebayo. I'm not a genius like that bastard and the instructors never taught me proper forms."

Mika narrowed her eyes in anger as she gently rake her fingers on those blonde locks. Biting her lips, she wanted to help Naruto but . . . "I think Onii-sama could help you with that."

"Onii-sama?" the blonde repeated.

"Umu. He is the one who took me away from my relatives." She hugged Shou-chan. "However, I am not sure if you could see him. I have been told that he only appears in my eyes ."

"Is he a g-g-g-ghost?" Naruto stuttered.

"No. He is not." Mika cannot help but to giggle on her friend's reaction. Closing her eyes, she held his hand. "Onii-sama, we would like to speak with you, please~"

When they opened their eyes, they are not in the hospital anymore.

They are currently sitting in a large fluffy bed as Mika crawled over the large queen size bed. Reaching the rather large bundle in the middle of the bed, she poke it.

Only to be replied by a groan.

Giggling, emerald eyes met mischievous sapphire blue ones as they poke and prod the bundle until the said bundle threw the covers and tickle the shit out of Naruto who gotten caught.

"Oh, who are you? You are not my cute Mika-chan." The black haired violet eyed male who was only wearing sweatpants asked as he gotten a good look on the child he was tickling the shit out.

"I caught her!" A lovely caramel haired young woman with ocean blue eyes said as she hugged Mika who was giggling.

"Hadrian-oniisama, Setsuna-oneesama. . ." Mika called out as she freed herself from Setsuna's hold and then,

Snuggled at Naruto instead to her brother.

"Mika~! I want my hug!" Hadrian whined as he took the two giggling kids in his arms. "So~ Who wants some snacks?"

"Caramel cookies!" Mika raised her hands.

"What's caramel cookies?" Naruto asked.

Three sets of eyes stared at him in horror.

"What?! You never had caramel cookies?! They the gift of the gods next to Treacle Tart!" Hadrian exclaimed.

"No! Its Ramen, dattebayo!"

"Treacle Tart!"

"Ramen!"

Both Mika and Setsuna rolled their eyes at the boys.

"I miss you, Mika. How is my cute little sister in law?" Setsuna asked, ignoring the ongoing debate of the boys.

"I'm fine. I am currently in the hospital for observation since they removed the blocks in my core." The younger girl replied. "They also fixed my hair. Look, they're longer now."

"I see. But longer hair suits you like this," Setsuna touched those wavy black locks which grew past her knees. Summoning a hair brush and a pair of cute emerald green ribbons, she start braiding Mika's hair into twin tails.

Glancing on the mirror, Mika gasped as she saw her new hairstyle.

"I love it, Onee-sama! I'm going to keep it!"

The Caramel haired woman let out a squeal and hugged the raven chibi.

"Ohmygod!ohmygod!ohmygod! Too cute!" Setsuna tickle the shit out of her while Hadrian and Naruto are having a wrestling on the other side of the bed.

"Waah! Tsuna-neesama, stop!" Mika shouted, laughing her ass out as she tried to crawl away. "Onii-sama, save me! Naru-kun!"

Hadrian and Naruto stopped their wrestling before pouncing the girls.

Sheer laughter and happiness filled the once quiet Peverel Manor.

**0000**

"So, it seems that Naru-kun's education is being sabotage _juuust _because of sheep mentality?" Setsuna summarized the whole scenario while they are having breakfast (its early morning in England while its already late afternoon in Konoha)consist of waffles, omelets and some salad. "Just how ignorant are they?" she added in a deadpan voice.

" Ignorant enough to blame an innocent baby who is the only one protecting them." Hadrian replied as he drank his coffee. Violet eyes watched his cute little sister comforting Naruto who finally knew why the Villagers hated his very existence.

"NARU-KUN IS Naru-kun! I do not care if he had a fox on his gut or whatever!" Mika exclaimed as she hugged the blonde. "I may just met Naru-kun two days ago but he is important to me like Onii-sama, Onee-sama and Gunzo-sama!"

Naruto faced his friend. Seeing her crying _for him_ and announcing he is one of her precious people made his eyes watered.

"Mika-chan. . ."

"Naru-kun, everything will be okay. You promised me you will be in my side, right?" Mika gave him a watery smile. "Then, allow me to be with you. As long as Naru-kun wants me, I will stay in your side forever."

Hadrian felt his eyebrow twitch as his sister complex kicked into full gear. Setsuna, meanwhile, immediately held her husband before he do something drastic.

"Hadrian, no." Setsuna whispered harshly on his ear. "Remember the reason why we allow her to live in Konoha!"

The raven haired man closed his eyes when he remembered the reason why. Sighing, he opened his violet eyes and drank his remaining coffee dry.

"Thanks for reminding me."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Maah, you will be lost without me, anyway,"

"Lost in the way of life," Mika stage whispered to Naruto before dragging the blonde away. "I want a baby niece!"

The couple froze before both blushed.

"Currently working on it, Brat!" Hadrian shouted, much to the mortification of Setsuna.

"Work harder, Onii-sama!" Setsuna's face now resembles a ripe tomato.

"Sure thing!" the raven male cackle in glee as he watched his wife speechless before pouncing the said wife.

"B-B-Baka Hari! Not here, you pervert!" Setsuna's voice rang on the dining hall as the kids ran towards the library. "Ha-Harri—aah!"

Soft giggles and moaning filled the air.

**0000**

Naruto watched Mika grab some thick tomes from the library. A maid is following them around. Sapphire blue eyes wander on each titles until they landed on a thin text.

_Fuuinjutsu for beginners, written by Uzumaki Arashi._

Curious, he picked up the said book, sat on a table and opened it. The chibi blonde thought he would get bored but ten minutes later, he is fully immerse on his reading.

"Naru-kun, what are you reading?" Mika asked, sitting beside him holding a thick book titled _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander._

"Fuuinjutsu, Art of Sealing, dattebayo." Naruto replied, his eyes never leaving the pages of the book.

"You are an Uzumaki, right? I think Onii-sama had a family tapestry somewhere. . Oh, I know! We can asked him to brew us an A Family Tree potion later. .. once they are not busy. Anyhow, not important as of now. I hope I would know when Onii-sama would start teaching us. Me with Magic and you in Chakra." The ravenette said knowing that her friend isn't listening anymore.

When Naruto didn't reply, she just rolled her eyes and opened her book. A large smile adorned her cute face when the first thing she saw fascinated her.

Its all about Dragons.

**00000**

**When **Hiruzen visited the two on the hospital accompanied by Umino Iruka, they were greeted with a cute sight.

Both Mika and Naruto are on the bed, sleeping soundly. Two sets of books are placed on the bedside table with a note each, noting whose books are they. Hiruzen approached the book and with an raised eyebrow, saw that one pile were Fuuinjutsu Beginners book while Mika's own pile were all about this Magical Education.

"Should we wake them up, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked. "I think Mika-san needs more rest."

"Even so, it is almost dinner time, Umino-san." Kazumi replied as she and a nurse, Mayumi-san—appeared with a trolley. "Mika-chan needs to drink her medicine. Greetings, Hokage-sama."

"Kazumi-san, Mayumi-san." The Sandaime greeted the two medic nins.

Because of the noise, Mika and Naruto woke up. Yawning, Mika buried her head on Naruto's chest, feeling cuddly all of the sudden. However, sensing a new chakra signature, she blinked and gingerly sat up, taking the drooling blonde with her.

"Naru-kun, we had a visitor." She spoke softly.

"Jiji and Iruka-sensei. . ." Naruto said as he sat up and stretched. "Where's my book?"

"Eat first, Naru! That book won't be going anywhere, ya know?" Mika rolled her eyes, a vast improvement from the emotionless and skittish girl two days ago.

The blonde pouted. "Ugh, fine, Mika-chan!"

The young girl giggled as she poke Naruto's nose, earning an annoyed look from the said blonde.

The scene made the Hokage raised an eyebrow. _I heard Itachi-kun used to poke his younger brother in the forehead, according to Shisui-kun. _He thought. "Mika-chan, meet Umino Iruka, he is Naruto-kun's Academy Teacher. Iruka-kun, meet Hibikaze Mika, our new resident and Naruto-kun's roommate."

"Hello, Mika-chan. Its nice to meet you," Iruka said as he raised his hand gently and gave her a soft pat on the head. The Hokage told him that Mika is an abused child so he is waaay too careful.

"Likewise, Iruka-sensei." Mika replied warmly. "Thank you for taking care of Naru-kun all this year's~"

Iruka felt his jaw dropped at the _very polite_ answer. His head whip towards Naruto who was clueless on his Teacher's reaction.

"Oh dear, how did you befriend such polite girl, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, its simple really." The blonde replied as his sapphire blue eyes stared at his own black ones. His smile resembles _him _too much.

"I just promised I won't leave Mika-chan alone in her life.."

"Anyway, what's for dinner? I was suddenly craving for some spaghetti." Mika changed the subject and shook her head. Only Iruka and Naruto noticed her eyes flashed into violet for a second before finally noticing the Hokage. "Good evening, Hokage-sama, Kazumi-san, Mayumi-san. Did someone saw my glasses?"

Naruto grabbed the green eyeglasses case with tiger sticker beside him and gave it to her. "Thanks, Naru-kun."

"You're welcome, Mika-chan."

"Anyway, I brought some ramen from Ichikaru's. I hope you will get well soon, Mika-chan. Ayame-san and Teuchi-san sends their get well wishes to you." Iruka placed the bag full of ramen take-outs on the table.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. You should not have bothered. . ." Mika said as the scarred Chuunin placed a small bowl of beef ramen in front her.

"No worries, as long as you help me rein this knuckle head when he goes around pranking, its fine." Iruka answered as Naruto let out an indignant 'Hey' which earned them a laugh.

"If Iruka-sensei wishes to, I have no problem. However, I make no promises _in joining_ once the mood strikes." The kids shared a giggle when the adults paled.

"OH HELL NO!"

**00000**

A week later,

"Na~ru~to~" Mika slowly drawled in a singsong voice once she was inside Naruto's two room apartment.

"Mika-chan, I'M SO SORRY . . .!" The Jinchuriki wailed, hugging his best friend's waist.

Gunzo, Hiruzen and Iruka watched in undisguised glee as she scolded the blonde softly about keeping his house clean or at least. . presentable.

". . . now, help me clean up. Mooh, how troublesome." Mika shook her head in exasperation as she produced a stick of all things and was about to flick it.

"Mika-chan! Harri-niisan said no magic until later next week, 'ttebayo!" Naruto reminded her.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Now, let's do it manually." The raven start picking up the empty ramen cups and threw them inside a trash bag. Her moves are precise and swift, leaving the corner she is cleaning clean and sparkling.

Naruto followed her lead as Iruka decided to help along Gunzo. The Sandaime also wanted to help but Mika pushed him in the sofa and served some tea.

"_No, Senior Citizens should be more careful. Shinobi or not, you are now old, Nonno." Mika said in her soft voice. She might ignored the gawking of Iruka, the hidden four ANBU Guards and the roaring laughter of Gunzo and Naruto. "Speaking of which, since Nonno is already a Senior Citizen, did you already received your monthly pension?"_

The impromptu general cleaning took them the whole day. Mika is the one who cook _both _lunch and dinner after slamming the cupboard rather loudly, writing a foot long grocery list and _politely _asked the ANBU hanging on the window (ANBU Horse) to buy them after dropping a bagful of coins on the said ANBU. When checked, the man almost fainted when he saw they are real _gold coins. _

"_Galleons are gold coins, sickles are silvers and knuts are bronze. The Galleons are highest followed by sickles then knuts. They are the currency in my Trust Fund."_ The young girl told them. "_Nee, Gunzo-sama, how much did Onii-sama gave you?" she turned towards the napping summon._

"_ten thousand galleons. The bag is bottomless anyway." The said Summon Boss replied after a jaw breaking yawn. _

"_Ten thousand? One galleon is worth of one hundred fifty ryo. That means my weekly allowance is One point five million ryo. . ." Mika scratched her head. "I need to put half of them on the bank. Its too much even with the overprice goods those pathetic mongrels sells to Naru-kun." _

As Mika being a foreigner, Iruka volunteered on teaching the seven year old Kanji since the alphabet she knew is waaaay different. While in writing, Mika forced Naruto to learn her own language so the blonde could speak to her in private.

Not that Naruto complains. He likes listening to Mika's voice since the young girl is a genius, she could clearly and much easier explains what the subject the said blonde struggles on. And since they have a private tutoring from Hadrian and Setsuna, their knowledge expanded.

**0000**

**It took three months **before Mika finally convinced Naruto to visit his. . . _tenant. _

"I already told you, Naru-kun is Naru-kun. I do not care if you had a giant fox sealed on your tummy or you are a human sacrifice." Mika told him when Naruto voiced his fear. Entwining their fingers, she pressed her forehead on his. "You promised you will stay by my side forever. I will do the same, Bakaruto. You are precious to me, ya know?"

"I'm sorry on doubting you, Mika-chan. . ." Nauto murmured. "You know, I thought you would be so skittish since. . . the trauma you have."

"I thought so, actually." Mika admitted as they fell on the bed. "However, Orange said you are important to me, so is Iruka-sensei, Nonno, Kazumi-chan and Mayumi-chan. I don't know why but I feel safe with you . . . I . . like this feeling, Naru-kun."

"Likewise, Mika-chan." The two pressed their foreheads together then closed their eyes.

**0000**

Opening their eyes, Mika gave her best friend a deadpan look while Naruto scratch his head.

"A _sewer._" The raven haired girl drawled silkily. "My oh my, I never peg you having such a dirty mind, Naru-kun."

"How does it became _my _fault, Mika-chan? And for your information, I do not have a dirty mind, 'ttebayo!" Naruto pouted as he noticed the ankle deep water. Glancing on Mika, he saw her shiver in disgust.

"I want a very thorough shower after this." The young summoner dragged him towards the hall. "Might as well follow the way."

"Indeed."

It took forever to reach the location of the seal. It was a large carven like cage where a sleeping (?) monster of orange currently is.

"He is biiiiig." Naruto commented.

"He looks like a cute fluffy bunny." Mika said.

"_**I do not look like a cute bunny !"**_ The Kyuubi no Yoko roared after hearing her comment. "_**I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Bijus!"**_

"Really? With those ears, I beg to differ."

"_**You insolent braaaaat!"**_

It might be a shock but Mika is actually a sarcastic bitch (a random civilian said after earning a cold tongue lashing form the raven for speaking bad things at Naruto.) when the mood strikes. Her poker face which rivals Itachi Uchiha is legendary along her Cold Charisma where she could insult any one she wanted and the morons could never thought that she is insulting them.

Insults she lovingly wrapped inside praises.

"Mika-chan, please don't bait him anymore." Naruto pleaded as the two continue to threw insults on each other. "BOTH OF YOU, STOP!"

"Fine,_**/Hmp,**_" Mika and Kyuubi replied.

"Well then, we came here to see you, Kyuubi." The blonde turned towards the Biju.

"_**I was actually waiting for you to arrive. The seal is too tight for me to contact you, brat."**_ Kyuubi laid his head over his paws, staring at the two kids. _**"I never thought I would see you as a scrawny brat, Himegimi."**_

"Himegimi?" Mika tilted her head in confusion. "Do I know you?"

The fox let out a rumbling laugh.

"_**I know you, Himegimi. You might not remember me yet so is the brat but **_**you will **_**remember. Maybe not today but soon." **_Kyuubi then looked at his Jinchuuriki. _**"Same as you, Naruto Namikaze. But your training will start now. I refuse having you weak again and sabotaged." **_

"Who am I to reject such offer?" Naruto smiled softly before giving the Biju a polite bow. "Thank you for the offer."

"_**Oh, it appears having Himegimi early on your life is quite beneficial, indeed."**_ Kyuubi shook his head in amusement. _**"Of you having manners."**_

"Oi! That's below the belt, furball!"

"_**Its true, brat. You only learned appropriate manners when you are fourteen and that's when Mika-chan hammering them on your head by freezing your balls so is the Uchiha." **_

"Not a bad idea." Mika shrugged her shoulders as Naruto stared at her in disbelief. "Did you came from the future, Kyuubi-sama? By your words. . especially when you slip Naru-kun's age, it appears so."

"_**Indeed I am. Are you going to ask?"**_

"It is your choice if you would tell us. I have no reason to force you."

"_**Correct answer." **_Kyuubi stared at the two kids. _**"I shall contact the two of you later. Himegimi, you should check yours. My brother is waiting for you."**_

"Well then, I won't make him wait any longer, Kyuubi-sama."

"_**Call me Kurama." **_ The Biju let out a sigh. _**"Take care of this idiot, will you? He is needed so my favorite kit would be born twenty years from now."**_

"Okay," both Naruto and Mika replied before they are kicked out of the mindscape.

"You know, its not that bad, Naru-kun."

"I do agree."

**00000**

**Two Months later,**

"I'm bored." Mika said as she closed the book she is reading.

"Is the subject not interesting enough, Mika-chan?" Hiruzen asked curiously, looking from the letter he is working on.

"The subject of flower arranging is quite interesting but no, even if I am named after a flower." The raven replied before hiding her book inside her bag. "Naru-kun is still in school so. . . its kind of boring."

"How about you take a walk? I have my ANBU watching you from afar."

"Okay, Nonno. I really didn't spend my time outside."

This six months is been good for her. . . along with Naruto. The two scrawny kids are now gaining healthy weight as Hadrian is the one who is supplying their food. A house elf named Candy—A Peverel Elf—is also taking care of them.

(The poor elf is so confused why her Missy Mika won't allow her to cook their meals. Mika just explained that cooking is her hobby along gardening—which is a joint effort with Naruto. After that, they allowed Candy to do the _other _chores which the elf happily tended to.

Especially disposing ROOT operatives. She's very skillful on that. Hail House Elf Magic.)

Mika furrowed her eyebrows remembering those terrible tasting potions Gunzo _always _ forces on their throats. Sure, they are needed, specially Nutrition Potions but hell, their taste should be illegal!

(Kazumi was actually spreading the misery by giving the Konoha Shinobi's amputees skelegrow potions. And we knew how bad that fucking potion tastes and feels like.)

Pushing her eyeglasses up on her eyes, Mika noticed he arrived on the Mission Room. Taking a peek inside, she could see various of Jounins along with their genin teams, and Chuunins taking care of the paperwork.

Her eyes landed on the haggard looking Chuunin.

"Ruru-chan?"

Umino Iruka rubbed his temple as his chocolate eyes landed on the cute girl calling him.

"Oh, Mika-chan." He exclaimed, as the girl clad in a cute yellow dress wearing a green bag pack tried to climb on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk, Ruru-chan." Mika replied before poking his nose, a habit she created when she was about to scold or lecture someone. "You should be taking a break."

Iruka let out a soft laugh and ruffled her hair braided into a bun. "Unfortunately, I still have three hours before my shift ends, Mika-chan."

"You are about to collapse along the others." She pointed out.

"Its okay. Today is pretty tame actuall—" Iruka was cut off when Mitarashi Anko punched a random Jounin, who hit another Jounin. The said poor moron was slammed on a female Jounin who was carrying a scroll which flew around. The said scroll hit another Jounin who light it with fire . . .

All in all, chaos.

"Pretty tame, huh?" Mika said in a deadpan voice as she saw her favorite Chuunin having a full migraine. "Oh well."

Brandishing her newly created wand—Elder Mist wand with four cores complicated enough to be remembered—she flick it and stunned the Jounins.

Only one manage to evade those stunners.

"Now, please behave."

"Why I never thought of throwing stunners around is beyond me," Iruka moaned.

"That means you are stressed beyond reason, Ruru-chan. What you need is old fashioned full body massage and a night in a hotsprings." Mika said as she dragged and placed the stunned Jounins in a corner. Once she is finished, she pulled a sealing scroll from her bag, and activated it.

Revealing a beautifully made chocolate cake and some coffee.

"Here, have some snacks."

To say, she now had the adults worshipping her for her baked goodies.

**00000**

**Uchiha Sasuke **woke up with a start.

Eyes with fully matured Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan met the dark ceiling of the _supposed _to be destroyed Uchiha Apartments.

"_What the fuck happened?!"_ he thought as he carefully sat up from the bed. The entire room looked like the one he had before he left Konoha—

Looking on his right arm, he sighed.

_Looks like he came back to the past, huh?_ Sasuke hit his head on the bed. _Its either Mika or the Dobe's fault._

_**0000**_

Somewhere, a raven and a blonde sneezed.

**0000**

However, brooding won't do any good to him. Its tried and tested.

Good thing he could deactivate _both_ Rinnegan and Sharingan.

Sasuke decided to fix himself and plan his next move since he is not sure if Mika remembers or if she is in Konoha. The Dobe is fifty-fifty and he has no clue if even Shikamaru remembers.

_And Itachi. . . we should not forget about brother dearest. He needs his older brother especially when the Dobe took his sister's chastity._

_Again._

_(_Let's just say he was traumatized having the luck of walking on those two on the Hokage Office, with Mika chained on the chair.)

An insane and dark laughter filled the apartment, much to the horror of a passing ANBU.

**0000**

Naruto felt such dark shivers ran through his spine.

"What the hell was that, 'ttebayo?!"

**0000**

Mika rolled her eyes when she saw the orange bento box sitting innocently on the table two days later.

"Naru-kun forgot his lunch box." Picking up the said box, she sealed it along two other lunch boxes. "Good, I need a reason to visit the academy."

"Really, Mika-chan?" Raiden, her personal Tiger summon and Gunzo's third son. . . who is young enough to be her partner. "Why is that?"

"Naru-kun does not want me to see Sasuke. He was a bit afraid I would fall for his brooding." Mika replied in amusement. "Silly Naru."

(Actually, she is just bored.)

Raiden jumped on her shoulders as a purple slug with six black tipped tails raised his head from Mika's hair. The said Slug had the same shade as her hat so he was hardly noticed.

Saiken, the Rokubi Biju. . . or rather, his other version, that is.

_Flashback,_

"_Kurama-sama said we should visit my own mindscape." Mika said once they are having dinner, a few days after they first spoke to the Fox. "I would like to do it now, honestly."_

"_I shall accompany you then," Naruto replied, cutting any arguments. _

"_Of course you will." _

_After dinner, they closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together. _

_When they opened their eyes, they are greeted by the a sea of white Lilies. _

_In the middle of the flower field is a giant slug bearing six tails. _

"_Saiken, the sixth biju." Mika murmured. _

_Beady eyes met her emerald ones. Unlike the Kyuubi, Rokubi has no chains or collar whatsoever._

"_**Michaela," **_colorful bubbles added on the background. _**"I am glad you are fine and healthy so are you, Naruto-kun."**_

"_Hello, Saiken-sama." The two greeted him._

"_**So it appears you two haven't remember yet." **__Saiken bow his head down to meet the kids face. "__**Even so, its nice to see you two again."**_

"_Does this makes me a Jinchuuriki like Naru-kun?" Mika asked. "Did my parents sealed you in me when I was a baby too?" _

"_**Your **_**parents," **_You could hear the sheer venom and distaste on the Rokubi's voice. __**"Did not sealed me on you, young Lady. I willingly sealed myself on you when my original Jinchuuriki, Utakata of the Mist, died."**_

_Mika's eyes flashed into violet as a black book appeared on her hands. The said book opened its pages until it landed to the profile of Utakata._

"_He is still alive. . . ?"_

"_**Your unique bloodline made me different from the Saiken of this time. It makes us two different Biju while Kurama merely merged with his past self. And since he is a full one, he easily overtaken his past self." **__Saiken fully explained. _

"_My bloodline?"_

"_**You are a powerful witch and your friend is a Kage. Your union produced a little terror of genius who basically resembles his grandfather. However, the future we came from is too dangerous, leaving us with no choice but to turn back." **__Saiken hugged them with his tails lovingly. __**"I already lost Utakata and Bolt. I would not allow Grandmother to destroy you once again."**_

"_That raises too many questions even you gave us so many clues, Saiken-sama." Naruto complained as Mika kept quiet. "But atleast, you gave us some answers that the Fuzzball does not want to say." _____

"_Kurama-sama wanted us to remember first, ya know?"_

"_Ehh, he could just tell us, dattebayo!"_

_Here, both Mika and her Biju rolled their eyes in exasperation._

_End of Flashback,_

In the end, same as Kurama. They both have personal tutoring's from their respective Biju's.

And just conveniently _forgot _ to tell the Hokage about Mika's tenant. Kurama and Saiken decided it would be too dangerous if someone other than them learned that there is not one but _two _Konoha Jinchuuriki, hell would break lose.

Add the political bullshit too.

Checking her appearance on the mirror, Mika smiled.

She was wearing a purple T shirt partnered with black jacket with the Peverel crest on her back. Her bottom was clad with purple short shorts, white thigh high socks and a pair of black ankle boots.

Picking up her shoulder bag, Mika shrugged her shoulders seeing her magic tied her hair into her usual high twin tails.

"Now then, let's visit the Academy!"

**Academy,**

"Gaah! I forgot my lunch!"

"It seems your brain cells reverted back being a Dobe, Dobe."

"Hey, you also have forgotten yours so you have no say in this!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes beside him. "Besides, as long as you have tomatoes, you're happy!"

The raven turned away with mild embarrassment.

"Ya know, you could have just called Candy to have your lunch delivered.'' Mika pointed out, sitting beside her blonde best friend.

"Really, Mika?" both boys paused. "MIKA?!"

"Chaos~" she greeted them, giggling in their antics. "I brought lunch since a certain someone have forgotten his. Good thing I was craving for Tomato related foods so I brought Lasagna."

Sasuke did not hide his dreamy look which actually scared the shit out of the blonde.

"What the hell, Teme! You're drooling!"

"Mika-chan's foods are worth drooling for, dobe!"

Mika rolled her eyes. "Okay girls, stop it, you're both pretty," she ignored the spluttering looks the boys threw at her as she laid down a blue picnic mat on the ground. "Help me here."

And they did.

"Do you remember me. . . imouto?" Sasuke asked in silence.

Naruto whip his head towards the Uchiha while Mika blinked.

Then drank her tea first.

"The middle brother which been tricked by Ita-niichan because he once said you had a female duck on your head and you thought she will lay you an egg so you can have a pet duck? That Sasu-niichan?"

They all stared at her, even Iruka followed by Shikamaru. Five seconds later, they all burst out laughing while Sasuke blushed in embarrassment while Mika just drank her tea as cool as a cucumber.

"MICHAELA! I THOUGHT WE WON'T BE TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

"Oh, did we?" emerald green eyes glitter in mischief. "My apologies, Oniichan. It slip from my mind."

That earned her a poke in the forehead. "Ow!"

"Mika-chan," Iruka called her as the trio looked at the Academy Instructor. "You made your escort worried since you vanished without trace."

"Naru-kun forgot his lunch and eating alone is kind of lonely." She admitted. "Want to join us, Iruka-sensei. . ? Shikamaru-san?"

"Nice seeing you again, hime." Shikamaru greeted her, making Iruka rose an eyebrow while Naruto passed a lunch box to the Nara heir.

"I'm glad you are making friends, Mika-chan." Iruka commented as he ruffled her hair.

"We are going to be Team, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm the Seventh Hokage, Mika-chan, and Shikamaru are my advisors while Teme is my ANBU Captain!"

"I'm actually aiming on becoming the next Head Medic and Seal Mistress, Naru-kun." Mika told him.

"And being Mrs Uzumaki Naruto." Shikamaru added.

"Hell no!/Shikamaru!" the trio shouted.

"Not my sister, Nara!" Sasuke's eyes glimmer in red for a moment as he hugged the stoic girl like some stuff toy.

"Teme, let Mika-chan go!" Naruto shouted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, and let her go!"

"_**Idiots, a lot of you." **_Saiken blew several bubbles towards the boys which zapped them, letting Mika go.

"GAAH! SAIKEN!"

"Mooh, troublesome." Shikamaru commented as the ravenette sat beside him. "Do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces actually." She admitted while the boys are currently wrestling on the ground and Iruka was too amused to break it. "How about you? Saiken told me we would remember gradually while the Fur ball won't talk until we do."

"I do not know _how _and _why _ we are back but. . . welcome to Konoha, Hime. When are you going start wearing Uchiha crest again? You know Sasuke will be demanding you to wear them again." The Nara Heir asked.

"After he finalize the paperwork. Like what I did."

"They both hate paperwork."

"Two words, Kage Bushin."

**000**

In the Hokage Tower, The Sandaime stiffen.

"Why do I feel that someone found out the way to battle the greatest enemy of all Kages?"

**000**

"I just wishedthey both stop pushing their works on us."

"If they try yet again, I won't hesitate to freeze their balls, husband and brother or not, its not a reason." Mika finished her tea then glance on Naruto and Sasuke who were both dripping wet because of Saiken. "Are the two of you done on your childish squabbles?"

"Yes." The two replied as she dried them up with a flick of her wand.

Finishing their lunch, Sasuke immediately latched on her while Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation. And since the Last Uchiha won't let her out his sight, Iruka allowed Mika as a 'guest' on his class.

Also, add to the fact she is immune to the glares of the fan girls.

"They are cockroaches." Mika commented as she sat next to Sasuke while Naruto sat on his right. Shikamaru returned to his seat next to Choji.

"Hn."

"Its always been like this because Teme is _sooo cool and mysterious. " _Naruto said, with complete fan girl look that made her giggle in amusement and for Sasuke to glare at him.

"Well, it do runs through the family." The emerald eye girl glance on the board.

Being in a classroom and studying with fellow classmates is kind of. . . wonderful, to be honest. Ignoring the glares thrown at her by the fan girls for being near their precious 'Sasuke-kun' is easy.

But irritating, especially the most vocal ones, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

"Let me get this straight that even your pea size brain could comprehend," her eyes flashed into Avada green, making the two banshee's gulp in fear. "Your precious Sasuke-kun _does not _want neither of your annoying affection. And do please spare our ears with your restless shrieking. Shinobi's are supposed to be quiet, not announcing where they are with the exception of Maito Gai. I do not know how they raised heiress in this place but _I do know_ what you are doing, Heiress Yamanaka is plain disgrace on your Clan. As a Heiress like you, my private Tutor would be offended if they saw how you act in public like a lovesick fool that has no breeding."

Most Clan Heirs wince on the not so subtle insult Mika thrown, while Sasuke was cackling in amusement.

"And you!" she turned to Haruno after reducing Yamanaka into tears. "I do not give a flying fuck if you are a mere civilian. Shinobi business is not full of rainbows and sunshines. Kunoichi's had the shortest life span among the shinobi force. We, Kunoichi's do what our male counterparts cannot do and that was seduction."

Walking towards the black board, Iruka moved and allowed her lecture.

"Fan girls are useless in battle field. They are .. most often not, are cannon fodders to the highest degree. Diet? We burn calories when performing jutsus. The Akamichi's had it on their blood line making them pleasantly pump add to the fact they used their fat as another fuel for their techniques. Only a useless mongrel without self preservation would taunt a Akamichi who they knew _could _ turn them into pancakes."

Everyone eyed Choji in mixed awe and fear.

"Back to the topic, usually when we are caught by either missing nins or enemy ninja's, they would torture us for information. Tortures differs but rape is common to girls and few attractive males." Mika shrugged her shoulders. "Well, its true. If you wanted to even reach your twenties, you should train and ditch that silly diet. Take one Jounin Kurenai Yuuhi and Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko. They never used those silly diets but they one of the powerful kunoichi here. Our prime example of Badass Kunoichi's are Lady Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess and the best Battle Medic Konoha produce and the Bloody Red Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina. . . which is rumored lover of Blondaime."

"Michaela!" Iruka shouted in disbelief. This girl is sprouting S class secret!

"Uzumaki Kushina?" the class repeated then glance on Naruto who did the hand signs of a henge.

In his place stood a lovely woman in complete Jounin Uniform. Her blood red hair is tied in high ponytail as her violet eyes glitter in mischief.

"Hello, everyone! The names Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane!"

Cue an almost heart attack.

"And here's Tsunade Senju," another hand sign, Kushina was replaced by a blonde bomb shell.

"Those women never needed any ridiculous diets whatsoever. They are powerful in their own right. So, please wake up. The path of being Shinobi is a bloody one, we are nothing more than tools for the _greater good._" Mika continued before adjusting her eyeglasses. "Gods, I loathed that phrase."

"So do we~" both Naruto and Sasuke replied.

**00000**

**Hokage Office,**

"Mika-chan~ I have half mind to reprimand you about the stunt you pulled. However, your rather . . unique. . demonstration woke our future kunoichis in their absurd notions." Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe as he eyed the seven year old sitting between Naruto and Sasuke while Shikamaru perched on the armrest of the sofa.

"You should have thrown them to Anko-neesan, Nonno. She was a very effective Fan girl destroyer." Mika shrugged her shoulders as she used Sasuke's lap as her pillow and her feet on Naruto's. "As it is, Iruka-sensei is being taught of Fin shot which he is currently using on our annoying Jounins down the mission room."

"As it is, you do know Naruto-kun's parentage is an S-Class Secret?"

"Hokage-sama, if I may," Shikamaru interjected. "Naru is the splitting image of Blonda—I mean Yondaime-sama while he took Kushina-sama's mannerism. Only blind people would not connect the dots."

"Fear and anger blinds people, Shika-chan. Even if you explained it, they still cannot differentiate a Kunai and a scroll even if you shove it to their faces." Mika stood up, went behind the file cabinet then threw a folder to Sasuke who caught it. "If you want me wearing the Uchiha Crest _again_, file that first while I do the Hatake side."

"I just hope they won't start multiplying." Sasuke said in a deadpan voice as he start filing them.

"If you don't want to be the Clan head which generates paperwork from hell, hound Itachi-nii since it was his position. And may I remind you that everyone in this room are future Clan Heads. . well, three Lordships in my case and that means triple workload." Hiruzen choked his pipe hearing her words. "Anyways, I need to send a letter to Inoichi Yamanaka-sama for his daughter's actions earlier. It is an embarrassment to have a heiress acting like a lovesick fool."

"You do that and please give a very detailed explanation why Yamanaka-sama should re-educated his daughter in proper Etiquette." Sasuke told her as he sign each and every paper with flourish. "Make that strongly worded along a request to overhaul the Academy Teachings. Dobe, you do the draft since you already made it once."

"Fuck you, Teme. Stop ordering me around." Naruto swipe the eyeglasses case Mika gave to him, wore it before swiping a scroll and writing utensils from the Hokage's table. "Shika, you do the syllabus along Mika-chan."

"Troublesome."

"We all knew it so start working, you lazy pineapple!"

Hiruzen watched as the kids gotten into work. He could see the smooth teamwork they exhibited even half of the words they are saying flew over his head.

"I told you not tha—"

"Add some survival test!"

"Your survival tests have at least ten percent of survival!"

"We train shinobis, not coddle them, baka!"

And so Naruto and Mika argue.

"Seal checks on random and overseeing the graduating batch before allowing them to become a genin. This way, we can cut at least forty percent of cannon fodder and they won't die on their first C-rank Mission." Sasuke pointed out to Shikamaru as they read the list of graduating genins.

"Where did you get that?!" the Sandaime exclaimed.

"On your table, Sandaime-sama." Shikamaru replied as he read the report. "Half of this are future cannon fodder, Hime. Only three would be Chuunin and one Jounin."

"Then, I shall asked Iruka-Sensei if we could conduct a Survival Test which could double up as a . . . what's the word again? Talent showcase so their future Jounin Sensei's would know what kind of team they are expecting." Mika immediately wrote a draft letter which Naruto signed immediately. "Make it a semi Chuunin Exam so we could weed the idiots and throw them for a reprogram. We need Shinobis, not cannon fodders. Writing condolence letters because their child is so useless that they are killed in action is annoying."

Hiruzen cannot help but to agree on the assessment even his ANBU guards.

"By your words, are you referring into someone?" Sasuke cannot help but to smirk.

"I do imply no such thing, Onii-chan. I just said _some _graduates produced by the Academy this past ten years are beyond useless. Look at Itachi-niisan. He graduated early and turned insane because of pressure. I have half mind to beat the shit out of the moron how agreed to have Ita-nii in ANBU at ten." She rolled her eyes as the Sandaime paled. "Really, ANBU at ten? No wonder that he fell into insanity and slaughter the whole Clan who was planning a coup. They could just have move the compound in the middle of the village but they picked up the farthest one. Bloody morons."

"Oy, you are still an Uchiha, ya know?"

"Half Uchiha, Niichan. And one fourth Hatake. See the silver highlights on my hair?" Mika pointed out the large silver lock on her left temple. "And since the adult Uchiha is out of the village painting his nails black according to Jaja-chan, the only Family member that could take me in custody is one Hatake Kakashi."

"Your Future father in law, Nanadaime-sama." Shikamaru added as Naruto paled.

"Don't remind me, please. Having the pervert as our Jounin Sensei is enough since he will teach teme the way of Sharingan but having him as an in law is too much~" the blonde held his head in his hands.

"Are you sure you will be team up with Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Of course. So, Mika-chan, take the Top Kunoichi rank so we won't have Sakura as our partner." Naruto demanded.

"Okay, darling~" Mika humored him.

"I'm also begging you, Mika." Sasuke added. He does not care for his pride anymore as long as his ears would be spared from too much shrieking.

"Ugh, fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A witch's shinobi 2**

**Reset.**

_A year later,_

"Hello, my name is Uchiha-Hatake-Hibikaze Mika. I'm eight years old and yes, I am Sasuke-niichan's cousin but he wanted me as his little sister. My favorite color is green, silver, black and a bit of orange. My goal is to be a Front line Medic with Flee on sight order in the Bingo book and—"

"Be the future Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto." Shikamaru cut her introduction, much to the displeasure of a certain girl.

"Shut up Shika or you will be running again the compound in genjutsu." Mika glared at the Nara Heir.

"Maah, we know its true." Shikamaru immediately dived under his desk in order to avoid a vial of unidentified liquid which hit the kid next to him.

And turned the poor Ino's hair into puke green.

"Anyways, pleased to meet you~" the said girl smiled innocently, wearing a sleeveless dark blue turtle neck partnered by a black and silver jacket that had the Uchiha fan on the left shoulder, the Hatake crest on the right while on the back had the sign of the Deathly Hallows. Her bottom was clad with white pleated skirt that reach her thighs, short shorts underneath with a utility pouch clasped on her waist. Black thigh high socks and white combat high heeled boots finished her get up.

"Please take a seat beside Sasuke-kun, Mika-chan." Iruka rolled his eyes fondly on the girl who practically flew beside Naruto's side.

(Actually, she was gliding.)

"Let the chaos begin!"

**0000**

This past year is been quiet, to be honest. Mika was wondering when she would finally see her _Papa_ since the said bastard is actively avoiding her. As she remembered her future memories, she cannot help but to dislike this version of her Papa.

This one is not the Kakashi who took care of her when she was heavily injured and mourning from the death of her beloved brother Utakata, Saiken's former Jinchuuriki.

"Mooh! This is getting ridiculous! It's been a year, Naru-kun! Nii-chan! I'm family too!" the Rokubi Jinchuuriki bit her lip as tears of frustration filled her eyes, ignoring the ramen in front of her along her favorite cinnamon buns. "Am I such a disgrace that he does not even want to speak or even try to see me?"

Naruto let out a sign as he and Sasuke wrapped her into a hug. Good thing they are in a both laced with privacy seals.

"Kaka-sensei in this time would rather avoid you than face you. He just turned like the one you knew when I defected." Sasuke spoke softly. "Naruto along Tsunade-sama beat the shit out of him before he woke up."

"Are you suggesting that I should beat the shit out of him? Not a bad idea."

"If we know where he is." Naruto reminded them.

"My Semblance allows me to find _who _ever I want, Naru. I thought I would not use it on Papa unless emergency." Mika leaned her head on her husband's chest. "Buy me some time?"

"Be back before our first class tomorrow."- Sasuke.

"Okay. Smell ya later." By then, Mika fell inside the black and green wormhole that appeared under her feet.

A second later, a hand came back to snatch her cinnamon bun and Treacle Tarts.

**0000**

**Land of Water,**

Hatake Kakashi aka ANBU Wolf leaned on a large tree. He manage to finish his mission but he was badly injured. Add the strain of using Sharingan too much is taking toll on his body.

"Does meeting me is so bad that you would rather have back to back to back missions instead of facing me?" Dual colored eyes hidden by his mark snapped open. "Papa."

"I'm not your father." Kakashi gritted his teeth as he saw Mika standing a few feet in front of him, wearing a black and green feathered cloak and a military hat with Konoha Leaf symbol attached on its front. "Uchiha."

"Its more of Hatake-Uchiha-Hibikaze, Papa. Also, this is annoying so I will be giving your memories back." Her once emerald green eyes activated the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, making the Copy nin froze on his tracks. Those lotus designed eyes stared on his own. "_**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan; Memory restoration."**_

Kakashi screamed as information flooded on his mind, forcing him to activate his white chakra. Sure, Mika could have done it painlessly but she wanted him to suffer for ignoring her along Sasuke.

Family protects each other, whatever time they came from, ya know.

(Add to the fact the Punishment had a part two. But we should leave that to Daddy Iruka.)

"_**Young Mistress, we had company,"**_ False (pronounce as Pal-se) told her as the thick silver and green chained book flew over her shoulders.

Just as the Sentient Book finished speaking, a group of eight Iwa shinobi surrounded her along the now unconscious Kakashi.

"Luc-ky~ I'm getting bored these days~" Mika smiled evilly as a shadow clone of hers took Kakashi away from the soon to be battle field. Adjusting her hat, she turned back in her sexy older body.

Her sharingan still activated, allowing them to learn that she was an Uchiha.

"An Uchiha in the Land of Stone? Tsukikage-sama would be pleased." One of the ninjas commented.

"The old man would be pleased indeed." She agreed as bubbles surrounded her. "If you caught me. _**Explosion." **_

Multiple explosions shook the entire forest as the original Mika watched above the clouds, riding her Fire bolt.

"Hmp, I would never understand Naru-kun and Nii-chan for hating explosions. Art is a bang, ya know?!"

**0000**

Deidara stood up straight.

"Someone appreciated my art, un!"

**0000**

**Konoha,**

Three groans and thuds was heard in two different places.

"That girl and her love for explosions!"

**0000**

In Iwa, they received multiple bodies of their dead ninja and a note.

_Next time, please do not allow your men to monologue. It's so damn annoying and great time to blown 'em up._

_Mistress of Death_

_**0000**_

_Back to Konoha, _

"Michaela-chan, what is this?"

"My report. I decided to fetched ANBU Wolf who was crossing in the borders of Land of Vegetables being chased by a group of Iwa shinobis. I manage to dispose them and return the bodies on their village with a note. Hatake-san is injured but not critical." Mika reported. "Also, we need to watch Otogakure no Sato, a newly built Hidden Village in the Land of Rice. My minions heard whispers that the Sannin Orochimaru is the new Kage there."

Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe. Eying the eight year old girl who was looking on him with blank face, he sigh.

"I won't ask how you knew but what will you do?"

"Do what? About Papa or Orochimaru-sama?"

"Both."

Mika's eyes narrowed.

"Papa will be safe, I assure you that. About your old student however. . ." she removed her military hat. " My honest opinion, he is a disgrace. People who would start ripping their souls in order to cheat Death should suffer. Life and Death are together. Its an endless cycle, Hokage-sama. However, if balance is disrupt, it makes more work and headaches I would rather avoid at all cost,"

"You spoke as if you had an experience in this."

"Please stop fishing for information, Nonno, We won't tell you anything unless it is important. We are already late to begin with." Mika turned her back at the Third Hokage. "The next event is four years from now. I bid you good evening and start increasing the training of our forces. We would need them especially when a surprise Invasion happen."

"You never answered my question, Michaela."

The reincarnated witch paused from opening the door.

"Orochimaru-sama did great things. Terrible, yes but great. I never had a chance to speak with him but when Naru-kun and Onii-chan had the chance. . . he is too deep to be saved." Mika chuckled softly. ". . . also, he does not want to be saved in the first place even if he save her." By that, she left.

Leaving a troubled Hokage.

**0000**

Last thing Kakashi knew, he was killed by Obito using the Blade of Totsuka that pierce his and Iruka's heart. On his final moments, he manage to pushed his grandson away from having his head cut off from his shoulders.

_I hope Bolt is okay. . _

Opening his eyes, he blinked when he noticed the familiar ceiling of the Hatake Estates.

"Sella?"

"**Good morning, Master. I hope you had a pleasant evening. Young Mistress brought you home two days ago, injured from the Land of Vegatables." **The Sentient Wards replied. **"Welcome back, Master. Today is September, a month before the ninth Kyuubi Festival. Young Mistress is in school along Young Master Naruto and Young Master Sasuke. And no, Master Iruka isn't married to you, yet." **

"What? Sella, what are you saying? Where's Bolt and the kids?"

"**I was saying that Mika-sama used her Sharingan to make you remember the future. You have been knocked out for two days because of the strain."**

Kakashi let out an annoyed groan before flopping back to the bed. Courting Iruka had been a bitch and a half complicated by Naruto's overprotective tendencies to the Chuunin. Heck, it took two years before the said Dolphin of his kissed him on the lips!

He does not want to go those trials all over again even if he is head over heels in love with him!

"I hope you are not thinking pervert things about Ruru-chan, dattebane."

"Of course not," Kakashi turned on his left were Mika is sitting, or rather her clone. "Your sister left you?"

"Onee-sama asked me to watch you, Papa." The clone replied. "How are you feeling? I brought breakfast."

"I feel like someone stabbed me." The Copy nin sat up from the bed, ignoring the fact his mask is not on his person. Opening his arms, she immediately crawled on his lap for a cuddle session. "weak but okay."

"Good to know, Papa. Onee-sama was upset that you are avoiding her, ya know?" the Mika clone kissed his smooth cheek as Kakashi played with the thick silver colored hair on her bangs. "I love you~"

The Jounin chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, little daughter."

The Clone happily dispelled.

**000**

**Academy,**

Mika froze a bit on the middle of her sparring session with Sasuke. Since her body is in autopilot along her fully activated Hyper Intuition (or Paranoia, as the boys would call), she manage to avoid the **Great Fireball** of her brother before doing a **Suiton; Great Waterfall** followed by **Hyuuton; Thorn bind Hostage, **.

"Mika-chan! Are you trying to kill me?!" Sasuke shouted as he shivered in cold. "I said I was sorry for eating your Treacle Tart!"

"Its not about that, Onii-chan!" Mika freed her brother who accepted the warm jacket Naruto thrown at him. "Papa is awake and back to himself, I guess."

"Be careful, Mika-chan. Being distracted might cause your death." Mizuki-sensei told her.

"My apologies, I won't do it again." She tilted her head politely before hugging Sasuke.

The raven haired boy stop shivering as he felt his sister's magic wrapped him like a thick warm blanket.

"So warm~" Sasuke muttered as he glance on her eyes.

Instead of emerald green, they are now amber orange.

"Don't fall asleep now, Teme" Naruto commented fondly.

"Comfy~"

Mika rolled her eyes as Sasuke fell asleep and snuggled on her.

"Bakasuke stay up last night so we could allow him to sleep. I just hope he won't caught a fever." Looking at her husband, "Let's go back home."

"Indeed." Naruto agreed.

**00000**

**Hatake Estates,**

"Papa!" a silver and black blur tackled Kakashi who was currently sitting in the gardens, having tea with a lovely white haired maid—holding a thick tome about runes. "I'm home!"

" Welcome home, Mika-chan." Kakashi wrapped his arms around the eight year old who was on his lap, burying her face on his chest. "I missed you.. ."

"I missed you too, Papa." Mika admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hot tears gathered round her eyes as she tried to stop the sob wanting to escape her throat. "It hurts. It hurts so much when you pushed me away, Papa. Sure, I have Naru-kun and Nii-chan in my back along Saiken but—" her words were cut off by a sniff.

"I'm sorry, Michaela." The silver haired jounin kissed her temple. "For being an asshole in the time you needed me the most."

"But being an asshole is your original self. False said so."

"Then don't listen to him."

Mika giggled as she wiped her tears.

"Welcome back, Papa." Naruto greeted his father-in-law slash foster father.

"Ruto, Su." Kakashi greeted the two as they sat beside him. His eyes studied the two lazily.

His cute little blonde is now practically the carbon copy of his father—Minato-sensei. Naruto is way calmer when wearing those special eyeglasses since they filter his chakra and with Occulmency Shields that Kurama maintains, he doesn't act like a moron in sugar high.

(Let's not forget the fact that somehow, someone added additional seals on the existing ones turning him into _that _in the first place.)

On his lap is a mini Kurama napping.

Sasuke in the other hand, is much calmer like his older self. Really, having Mika here is a blessing since she is acting as the Anchor for him.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted them, ignoring the wide eyes staring on his person. "What?"

"You do not have your mask." Naruto uttered as Sasuke just stood there in shock.

"Hmm, so?"

"You never took off your mask, Sensei." Sasuke pointed out.

Mika blinked her eyes as Saiken crawled in her neck. Looking at her father, she rolled her eyes.

"What? According to Sella, he haven't wore his mask ever since he woke up. And he doesn't hide his face from _me and Daddy."_

That made the boys pout, not that Sasuke would admit doing.

"Unfair!"

"Don't care," Kakashi replied making Sella and Mika giggled.

"Sensei~!"

"I shall make some snack, Master." Sella gave them a fond smile as she stood up, making the kids notice her for the first time.

"I want Treacle Tart, Sella!"

"Strawberry cake, please!"

"Salad, please."

The lovely chakra/Homunculi laughed at their expense.

"Coming right up~"

**0000**

**Courting the Dolphin,**

When one Umino Iruka woke up that morning, he had no idea what the day had stored for him. He was humming as he prepared breakfast for him, Naruto and his pet Biju, Kurama who would come down still asleep.

Those two would be properly awake once they drown down their third cup of illegal to be made and highly caffeinated Espresso Coffee. How did Naruto manage to grew himself a special breed of coffee beans, he doesn't want to know.

(Actually, it was the chibi Black Yondaime and his team, Sarada and Itachi Uchiha who are the ones who discovered the said high breed on one of their C-rank missions which turned S-Rank in the Land of Vegetables. Naruto and Sasuke fell in love with that breed so their Jounin Sensei, Sarutobi Konohamaru had gotten off a bit lightly.)

Anyway, once they are ready, he opened the door of his apartment only to be shocked.

In front of him is a lovely set of flowers arranged to look like a dolphin jumping out of the water.

"Dad, you okay?" Naruto asked before noticing the flowers. His jaw fell down the floor. "Gosh! He is pulling the big guns already?!"

"_**Oh, its already starting?"**_ Kurama commented as he perched on the blonde's shoulder. Seeing the lovely masterpiece, he whistled. _**"Oh, he did remember. What did your wife have done now, kit?"**_

"She just used her Sharingan." Naruto replied as he made several shadow clones who immediately but carefully took the Flower arrangement inside. "Dad? Are you well?"

"I. . . I really didn't expect that." Iruka answered, his mind reeling the fact that the Silver haired Jounin had send _him—_a lowly chuunin such flowers. It didn't also help that according to the Team Seven (There's no way those three won't be in the same Team) he married the said Shinobi.

"Oh, god, what did my future self-do that he caught the attention of Hatake-san?"

"When you told him 'Welcome home' after his A rank mission gone wrong. Two years ago actually." Mika replied who drape herself on Naruto. "Morning, hubby, Daddy Iruka, Kuu-chan!"

"Morning, wifey." The blonde pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Who made the arrangement?"

"Papa and I last night. Sella helped too in making sure they won't fall." Mika giggled at the stunned look Iruka was sporting. "Daddy, feel free to troll Papa. We would love to see him chasing you all over again since it was sooo hilarious."

"Sasuke was put out since he was out of the village by that time." Naruto chuckled. "There is also a card that you should read too."

A Naruto clone gave the said card to the Academy Teacher. The card is also dolphin shaped making him smile a bit. Opening it,

_Good morning. I hope this gift will bring smile to your handsome face._

_You may not remember like I do but I want a chance to court you once again. Not because you are my future husband but because I fell in love with you when you gave light to my dark world._

_As I have my memories of the Future that never was, I have decided to court you properly. _

_May I ask you for dinner this weekend? I will drop by for your answer._

_Hatake-Namikaze Kakashi_

"Kyaah! So sweet!" Mika gushed, remembering her own courting time when Naruto is still a clueless dobe. It was so hilarious and sweet at the same time. "Remember, you can say no if you don't want to, Daddy Iruka."

Iruka did not reply because he fainted.

"Gaah! Dad!" Naruto exclaimed as they caught the unconscious Chuunin. "Its only Monday and those gifts are going to be outrageous until he either reject his Courting or accept it."

"But remember when Daddy agreed? Papa started decorating the Estates and purchasing wedding paraphernalia!" Mika burst out laughing along the bijuus. "I cannot help but to laugh when Ruru-chan said yes to his wedding proporsal only to learn everything was ready except for the cake and the colors of the reception."

This time, even Naruto joined them laughing.

**0000**

Like Naruto said, the courting gifts became outrageous as the day passed. Kakashi made no qualms on showing Iruka that he was serious on courting the Chuunin. Everybody watched the ongoing drama and sigh in sheer amount of sweetness in the air which is actually borderline sickening.

"Oh my, oh my, Iruka! Who would thought our resident Copy Nin is head over heels in love of you?" Shiranui Genma commented as he leaned on the Mission Desk.

"I still can't believe it, actually." Iruka replied. "I kept asking myself, why me?"

"If you are thinking like that, why don't you asked Papa himself this coming weekend? But rest assure that he is madly in love of you." Mika said as she placed a cup of strong coffee in front of the Chuunin. "Its not well known but Papa loves chocolate wrapped in innocent packages~"

"Fujoshi." They told accused her.

"Maah, I do not deny such claim, after all, yaoi is a woman's fantasy. The steamer, the better. . ." Mika let out a perverted giggle as she wiggle her hips. "You know what, time to make a Yaoi site in order to beat Icha Icha!"

"Of course not, you're too young!" Iruka shouted as his eyes landed on Kakashi who arrived with a . . .oh my God, another bouquet?! "KAKASHI!"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" the Copy Nin asked, who was actually out of his Jounin Uniform for the first time.

"What the hell are you teaching to Mika-chan?! Please make sure to watch what she is reading!" Iruka scolded Kakashi by poking his chest.

"My, Mika-chan is self-sufficient, you know," Kakashi adjusted the scarf hiding half of his face as mismatched gray and red eyes stared at Iruka's chocolate ones. "Also, those books she is reading? I have no idea where she had gotten them. Anyway, for you."

The said Dolphin blinked as a Bouquet of Lily and carnation flowers is shove on his face.

"T. .thank you. . " Iruka accepted the flowers and blushed when he _finally _noticed what the older Jounin is wearing.

"Waah, Papa! That looks good on you~!" Mika exclaimed as she jumped on her father's back.

"Really?" Kakashi glance on his clothes consisting of a white long sleeves shirt, black slacks with combat boots partnered with silver black trench coat that reach his knees. It was finished with a gray scarf hiding his nose and neck.

"Umu! Are you taking Ruru-chan for a date?"

"Actually, I was going to take _you _out for a date."

Silence filled the entire room as Mika slid off from his back. False transformed into a green floating pillow with carrot prints catching its Mistress.

"Taking me . . . for a date?" the reincarnated witch tilted her head cutely. "Me? Why not Ruru-chan?"

"Because my date with Iruka-sensei is already scheduled this weekend. Also, I owe you one for making me see reason." Kakashi gently ruffled her hair making the young girl blushed in happiness. "And I knew well that Naruto haven't ask you for a date so I would take the first date,"

"Silly Papa." Mika uttered as she hide her face using her beret.

"But you do love me."

"Unfortunately."

Kakashi then focused his attention to Iruka who was watching the exchange fascinatedly.

"So, Iruka-sensei, I shall borrow my daughter for three days. I already given the message to the principal so, see you this weekend." The Copy nin took Mika in his arms before pressing a kiss on the Chunnin's cheek. "No need to be jealous, I-ru-ka."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Iruka shouted just in time Kakashi used **Body Flicker** to escape the irritate Chuunin. "GAAHH!"

**000**

_**Sunagakure no Sato,**_

"Really? We could have taken Naru-kun and Onii-chan too. They did miss Gaara, ya know?" Mika commented as they strolled on the streets of Suna, ignoring the gawking of the Suna residents seeing the Copy Nin in civilian clothes walking along a young girl.

"I told you already, I want you for myself for a few days." Kakashi replied.

"Mika-chan thinks Papa sounds like a pedophile." She told him, much to the amusement of the Suna Shinobi who were following them.

"Of course not. . ." the silver haired Jounin processed the words he spoke earlier before wincing. "Okay, _it _did sounds like a pedophile. Sorry."

"Okay! Just don't say that to Ruru-chan after the first day, kay?" Mika teased. She skillfully dodge a soft smack on the head. Her eyes landed on a Flower shop. "Papa, that cactus looks cute~!"

Kakashi smiled underneath his scarf.

**000**

**Konoha,**

"Kaka-sensei did what?"

"Kakashi took Mika-chan to Suna for a three day vacation." Hiruzen repeated to his surrogate grandson as Naruto, along Sasuke and Shikamaru stormed inside his office wanting to know where Mika is. "And calling Kakashi 'sensei' is too formal since he was not your Jounin Sensei."

"He will be later. Anyway, why the hell that scarecrow didn't told us? I want to go to Suna too!" Naruto whined as he dived on the sofa. "Its so unfair, dattebayo!"

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"Troublesome. Mika-chan even forget to message us." Shikamaru sighed as he pulled out a slick black phone and start dialing Mika's number. Charmed Cellphones are the best. "Michaela?"

"_**Hi, Shika-kun. I'm in Suna with Papa. I can bring ya here along the others," **_Mika replied in the other line, ignoring the whining of Kakashi about father and daughter bonding moments. _**"Just tell your guardians. I don't want to see you being killed by Yoshino Baa-chan, ya know?" **_

"Twenty minutes." Shikamaru said before ending the line. "We had twenty to pack up."

Before Hiruzen could stop them, the trio vanished in a yellow flash.

"Since when Naruto-kun knew Hiraishin. . .?"

**0000**

Kakashi knew Mika would search for Gaara so after their lunch date, he allowed the young girl to wander while he visited some Weapons shop.

Mika, grateful for her Father's silent support, happily skipped, more likely flew towards the park where Gaara's supposed to be playing with himself. Like she guessed, the Ichibi Jinchuuriki is in the park, building some sand castles.

"Hi!" the ravenette leaned on the sand box, starling the red head. Emerald green eyes met sea foam green. "My name is Hatake Mika! Would you like to be my friend, Mr. One?"

Gaara blinked in confusion mixed with wariness. Mother purred on his mind, telling him to spill the girl's blood.

The girl who is asking him to be her friend.

"Mother wants your blood," he spoke.

Instead of freaking out, the girl scratch her cheek in apology.

"Umm, even if I wanted to. . my blood had _potent _ poison running through my veins. Asked your partner about Basilisk snakes. They are the most poisonous snakes in the world." Just to back up her claim, she cut a bit of her wrist.

They watched as a drop of her blood _melted_ Gaara's plastic shovel.

"See? That's the reason why I cannot donate blood. I don't know why but Naru-kun enjoys drinking my blood once in a while, a bit creepy but hot, ya know?" Mika stared on his eyes. "Also, _**Memory Restoration." **_

Gaara blinked before his eyebrows furrowed.

"I do not need to know about your sex life, Michaela." The redhead commented. "Walking on you while Naruto is handcuff on the Hokage chair is one time too many."

Mika let out a perverted giggle.

"So~, me walking on you with Neji going at it like bunnies on your office is okay?"

He replied by chasing her with his sand bullets.

The Suna shinobi's guarding Gaara were both horrified and confused as Mika just laughed out loud, not minding being chased by a homicidal Jinchuuriki. The young girl even blocked the sand by producing so many bubbles and proceed to wrestle with Gaara.

"Oh, looks like my daughter found a playmate~" Kakashi commented as he stood beside Baki, one of the higher Jounin Shinobi of Suna.

"Hatake-san, Gaara might hurt your daughter." Baki told him.

"Maah, Mika-chan can take care of herself. Also," mismatched eyes gave him a lazy look. "I do believe Gaara-kun is fond of her. "

"MICHAELA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOUR HUSBAND WON'T FIND YOUR BODY!"

"YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT EVER SINCE YOU MET ME BUT I'M STILL ALIVE, DATTEBANE!"

Baki along the rest of the Suna ANBU Squad gave Kakashi a deadpan look.

The shouting match is followed by bubbles and sand balls being thrown on each other.

"shut up and die already!"

"Mooh, I was joking when I gave you that voodoo doll, you damn Panda!"

"What voodoo doll?" Kakashi asked Naruto who appeared beside him.

"Ah, that? It was a prank. We were drunk and Mika sewed a voodoo doll that looks like Gaara wearing a pink tutu and panda ears. I don't know how but the picture of that doll spread from Konoha to Kumo to Iwa to Taki before reaching Suna. From then on, Gaara always threatens to kill Mika but you know her, she won't _stay _dead."

"Ah, Mika-chan's most useless Blood limit." Kakashi's attention went back towards Mika and Gaara as the latter tries to strangle his daughter. "Gaara-kun, I still need my daughter~"

"Make another one with Iruka-sensei!" Gaara shouted before burying Mika with his Sand Coffin which the latter destroyed.

"That would be twelve years from now, BakaAra" Mika punched the red head before tying him up with her ribbon.

"I won't be waiting that long." Naruto skipped towards his wife and best friend/fellow brother. "Hi, Gaara. You cannot kill Mika because Bolt and Rica aren't born yet."

"And she won't stay dead." Sasuke added, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"What a supportive older brother you are, Nii-chan." Mika gave the boys a deadpan look. "Where's Shika?"

As one, they pointed out Shikamaru having a chat with Temari.

"Ara, he do works fast."

"Indeed," Kakashi agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

A Witch's Shinobi 3

Chapter 3-Filler Chapter

Sunagakure no Sato,

"Who wants ice cream?" Kakashi asked.

"ME!"— the kids jumped up and down even Gaara is drooling.

The silver haired man gave them an eye smile before unsealing his 'special' scroll.

A poof later, eight tall glasses of Ice cream (monster size) appeared on the table. The chibis are vibrating in effort to not jump and grab each cup.

"Strawberry for Mika-chan and Temari-chan, chocolate for Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru, cookies and cream for Gaara-kun and Blueberries for Kankuro and Naruto-kun while Black Forest is mine." Kakashi gave the kids their ice cream, making the chibi's eyes sparkle—and the fuck, is that a bunny on Mika-chan's background?!—"Dig in."

"Papa, you're the best!" Mika exclaimed as she took a bite of her ice cream sundae. "Mmm! Delicious! Nothing beats the desert sun's heat beside ice cream!"

"Likewise." Gaara agreed as he took a bite of his ice cream.

Happy humming's were heard inside the Hokage Mansion as the kids happily ate their dessert. The Yondaime Kazekage Sabaku no Rasa is torn being horrified or amused upon the display.

"Anyway, does Temari-chan and Kankuro remembers?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"I'm actually asking for an Oblivate but knowing you two, you won't allow us to forget." Temari replied. "Its more bits and pieces but enough for me."

"Same with me. But please, just erase that time in Kazekage Tower? Please?" Kankuro begged.

"Of course not." The sharingan users replied immediately making the Puppet User cry on the floor.

"You three are so mean!"

"Ya know, Daddy is the only one needed along Neji then we're back to the normal team." Mika commented as she inhaled her ice cream. "Wanna spread some chaos!"

"When and where? Do we have proper gears? Do I need to sign anything? Who are the ones we will troll?" Naruto asked, his ever present Magical calligraphy pen is out.

" Alternate Kannabi Bridge. Yes, we do and its more than enough. Nothing, I already did and Hari. We are going to Troll several Konoha Shinobi and several Iwa Nins but more Leaf Shinobi. We can invite some Suna nin if we would like." The ravenette answered. "Whose with me?!"

"ME!"

0000

Universe 78009,

Near Kannabi Bridge,

Mika and Co arrived in an alternate world. They are all in their adult forms (22) and wearing their old gears.

"So, who's ready for some chaos?" Mika asked, adjusting her military cap with Konoha insignia. "We are going in twos, I think.''

"I believe I would accompany Sasuke towards my younger self's location. Mika and Naruto, go to the cave. Shikamaru along Sand Siblings, you will be our eyes and rescue team." Kakashi told them.

"Alright." Shikamaru along the Sand Siblings replied.

"What shall we do when we saw Tou-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hiraishin the hell out and confused them. The chaos will start once Obito is well enough and we could prevent Rin-chan's death. I had something for the Three tails and we _are _ Seal Masters, ya know?" Mika answered as Naruto gave his father-in-law an eye roll which earn him a head slap.

"Ow! C'mon! They would not confused me with Tou-chan!"

All eyed the Hokage Robe he's wearing.

"Minus the fact you are wearing your cloak that reads 'Nanadaime? With the same design as the Yondaime even he is not the Yondaime yet? I don't think so. Use the orange and black one, Darling!" Mika told her husband.

"Okay, okay."

Once they wore their hitai-ates and checked the equipment, they all scattered.

Cave,

"Naru, destroy the rock!" Mika ordered which her beloved husband did.

Obito Uchiha is still conscious even if half of his body is buried under the rock and with an empty eye socket. Mika fed the thirteen year old Chuunin with Draught of Living Death before starting on re growing the destroyed body parts.

"Good thing Reverse System is available for me to use, ttebane. If not, _this is _going to be painful." Mika commented as Naruto cut his wrist and mixed his blood and chakra on the vial of Pepper Up potion.

"Indeed. How long this will take?"

"More than five minutes. I just need to regrow his eyes so chibi Kakashi won't need to return his Jounin Gift."

Main Kannabi Bridge,

"SENSEI! STOP CACKLING LIKE A MAD MAN OR ELSE I'LL TELL RURU-SAN THAT YOU ATE THE REMAINING BANNA PUDDING!" Sasuke shouted as he watched Kakashi having an ongoing contest with one Namikaze Minato while chibi Kakashi gape in sheer disbelief on the older Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Its been a while since I have this kind of fun!" Kakashi gave his adopted son an eye smile as he slit a random Iwa nins neck.

"I don't care and I won't be cleaning blood on your clothes. Again." Sasuke took both chibi Kakashi and Nohara Rin and unleash Susanoo on the battle field. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan swirled in life. "And stop playing with the Dobe's father."

"Ehh, whichever way we will land in T and I later."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean _you _are going to land in T and I." Sasuke said. "And once Ruru-san heard about this. . ." he trailed off.

"YOURE SO GOING TO BE IN THE DOG HOUSE FOR A MONTH, BAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Shikamaru's Location,

"Mika is coming along the injured. Gaara, kill the idiots.'' Shikamaru ordered as Temari and Kankuro collected the injured Konoha Shinobis. "Temari, how many injured?"

"Two hundred fifty and counting, Shikamaru! We also counted dead but none of them are Konohas'." Temari replied.

"Hm," the Nanadaime Head Strategist snapped his fingers. The floating green pillow next to him transformed into bunch of knives and stabbed the Iwa nin trying to assassinate him. "Troublesome. Michaela."

"Good work on activating the perfect cube. I'll handle it from here, Nara-sama." Mika glance on her partner. "Could you please stand by Nanadaime-sama's side along the Crow."

"Of course, Hime-sama." Shikamaru bow his head politely before vanishing.

The ravenette glance then nodded to the Sand Siblings.

"My name is Michaela Hatake-Uchiha, I am a Healer and please listen to me. The idiots who would try to escape the healing would be bound by chains and no, I'm not into BDSM even if we had the same bust size of Lady Senju." Even with paranoia, snickers could be heard in the area.

"You look like an Uzumaki." One of the ninja commented, a Shiranui by the looks of it.

"Oh come on, take a look, will ya?" Mika decide to humor her patients as she unleashed an army of Kage Bushin. "I knew _of _ Kushina Uzumaki. We are not the same. Look closely in here," she pointed her black hair with white highlights on the bangs. "In here," yup, her violet eyes are more almond shape. "and most of all, here," she made her boobs bounce a bit.

"See? We're different."

Laughter spread in the entire Healing area even if they are surrounded with death and destruction.

Konoha,

"Why do I feel I wanted to kill someone brutally that would make even the Nine Tail fox proud and horrified at the same time?" Jounin Kushina Uzumaki asked out of the blue while eating some ramen with Mikoto Uchiha.

"You're just thinking too much, Kushina." Mikoto replied.

"Maybe," the red head agreed.

0000

Mika rolled her eyes as two blondes appeared in front of her, bathing in blood and chunk.

"We are going to burn those clothes. Report."

"Iwa nins are neutralized, Hime-sama. Kannabi Bridge destruction is made possible of Rasengan of Namikaze Minato and my Rasenshuriken. Varia Squad were all un injured as Cloud and Storm manage to kill several kumo assassins. How about you, Hime?" Naruto reported.

"Team Minato's Uchiha Obito is now Stable. However, regrowing half of his body along his eyes—complete with Sharingan is a pain in the ass procedure. I may not be Tsunade-hime, I did my best. All three hundred back up Shinobi of Konoha are well and healthy. If Iwa is missing its remaining five percent squads, you could blame that on me. They're so annoying,. Dattebane." Mika shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the gaping Team Minato. "Are you sure you are un injured, Sky? Do remember I would not hesitate to chain you in bed."

"You know, darling, _I really _don't mind the last part," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows as a flirty smile adorned his lips., ignoring the chokes of disbelief and groan of annoyance of their audience. Waltzing towards his wife, he whispered in her ear. "Especially you in one of your sexy Nurse Uniform~"

The ravenette giggled.

"Oh my, oh my, how naughty, My Lord. Why don't you behave so I _might _give you a little reward later on, hmm?" half lidded emerald green eyes full of lust stared on his reddish blue ones. "Will you?"

The slightly shorter blonde growled under his breath before pulling his wife for a soul shattering kiss.

"Fuck, they're at it again." Shikamaru groaned before firing a Suiton on the couple who were about to start ripping clothes. Ignoring indignant yells from the said couple. ."Stop making out in the middle of the battle field!"

"I'm horny, shut up!" Naruto/Mika shouted.

"I don't care!" the Nara replied. "Focus on the mission first, Sky-sama, Hime-sama then I don't care if you use Tsukuyomi for your more kinky methods! "

The Uzumaki-Namikaze(Potter-Black) couple stop grumbling.

0000

The return in Konoha were met with shock and awe since Mika decided to use a portkey for fast delivery. Once every Shinobi is send on the hospital, Naruto gleefully gave the report of Varia Squad on his alternate father's hands. Once the spectacle wearing blonde gave the said written report, it poof out of existence revealing it's a shadow clone all along.

"We _do not _have a Varia Squad, Minato-kun. If we had, I would never send your Team in the first place." The Sandaime Hokage told the Team Minato after their oral report. "Who is the Leader of this Squad?"

"According to the Nara, it was one Hatake-Namikaze Kakashi. His team is made of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Mika Hatake-Uchiha-Namikaze, Sasuke Black-Uchiha and Nara Shikamaru. The other three are called Sand Siblings whose names are Subaku no Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. By observation, all of them are S-Class Shinobi's and I had a guess that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a Jinchuuriki. What Biju is still unknown." Minato replied.

"Where are they?"

"Ichikaru's?"

000

Ichikaru Ramen Stand,

"Oi, Teuchi-jiji! Five bowls of miso ramen, kept 'em coming!" two cheerful voices made the ramen owner smile as a pair of blonde and raven couple appeared and sat down the stool.

"Ya know, its so unfair that the two of you could inhale so much ramen not get fat." Temari said as she sat beside her brothers.

"Why don't you try converting those carbs into your chakra system like the Akamichi's? That's what I do add to the fact that most of my attacks are wide scales." Mika replied after swallowing her ramen.

Temari gave her a dead pan look.

"Do I look like a chakra tank on you? I swear you focused all your fat on your boobs."

"Oi, don't insult my boobs, Temari! My son feed on this, ya know?" the ravenette gave an air of superiority, making her Squad mates laugh at her.

"I swear the kid is about to faint when you hugged him." Sasuke dove on the counter when Mika threw a kunai on his head. "What?! its true! Bolt has been complaining about suffocation and how its bad to be placed on his death certificate if ever."

"My son will only die in old age, Teme. Blame his mother on that." Naruto rolled his eyes then froze.

"Hey, did anyone of us brought some ryo?"

Collective blinking was his answer before turning to the owner.

"Teuchi-jiji. . . you do accept hard gold, don't you?"

000

Minato was in the end of his patience. Its been a week and he still cannot find even the hair of the VARIA SQUAD. Its already bad enough they are skipping around, there are even rumors that HE is cheating on Kushina!

How prosperous!

"You know, I'm not Minato! See those whisker marks that my wife loves along the eyeglasses? This is getting annoying, dattebayo!" speaking of the devil, the older blonde finally caught Naruto.

"FISHCAKE!" He shouted, making the said Ramen named kid glared at him.

"Fuck you, Tou-chan. My name means Maelstrom, not fishcake even if I worship the said food of the Gods and the National Food of Uzushiogakure! " The Jinchuuriki huffed and folded his arms on his chest. "I know I inherited your coloring but c'mon? we're not _that _similar."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Because of you, my friends are accusing me on cheating Kushina."

"Kaa-chan had Adamantine Chains. You had a Death Wish if you try on cheating her. . . not that you would do since you are head over heels in love with my mother." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Did you already propose before picking out your dream house?"

Seeing the older blonde flush in embarrassment, he gave him a deadpan look. "Figures. Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin speaks the truth. My father is an oblivious idiot which I inherited until Mika-chan beat self-preservation in my head. Let me tell you, it took a month before it was ready."

"Followed by three broken ribs, an concussion that even the old fox had been difficult to heal and too many torture scenes Anko Neechan will love." Mika appeared next to her husband followed by the rest of VARIA Squad. "Hi, father in law! How do you do?"

"Father-in-law?!" Minato exclaimed.

"It seems Dobe's father is also a Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he scratch his hair. "Does all geniuses are like this?"

"Hey, Bolt and Rica came out normal, 'ttebane!" Mika exclaimed.

"On older generation, Mika-chan. And even in ninja standards, your spawn is on another category all together. Why did I assign Bolt in the genin Team of Sarada and Itachi is beyond me."

"Because we made you drunk so hard that you found yourself naked in the Forest of Death. I did warn you not to drunk up straight Asgardian Mead, Teme." Naruto answered.

"That was you?!" the Uchiha glared at his best friend.

"Yes, me. Your wife even had a video stash somewhere and everyone –I mean everyone had a copy." The eyeglasses wearing blonde cackled as Sasuke chased him, CHIDORIon hand.

"COME BACK HERE, DOBE! I'LL FINISH WHAT I SHOULD HAVE IN THE VALLEY OF THE END!"

"Onii-chan! Bring back my husband half alive!" Mika shouted as she heard the usual _Chidori & Rasengan _duo. "They will cool down in three hours. So, what up, Father-in-law?"

"The Hokage wants to speak with you." Minato replied.

Mika blinked. "But you are _already _speaking to us, Yondaime-sama."

"Please stop joking, Uchiha-san!"

"I became Uzumaki-Namikaze when I married your son, Papa Mina. You can call me Mika or Michaela like anyone else, ya know?" the raven smiled at him. "Let's take this on the Hokage Tower, okay? Sorry for giving you too much stress, Papa. We just want to lighten the mood."

"Lighten, my foot. I bet my entire fortune that it never crossed your mind that you are making his hair turned gray." Gaara commented.

"Shut up, Raccoon."

"Make me, Slug."

"Did I just saw a silhouette of a slug and a raccoon behind them?" Minato asked in a deadpan voice at the only sane looking shinobi in the group.

At Temari since Kankuro were pulling a sleeping Shikamaru via –is that a floating pillow?!

_Shikaku would give his first born to have that._

"Minions, time to go~" Kakashi commented, hiding his Platinum Icha Icha. The said minions paused and straighten since they knew the silver haired Rokudaime is being serious.

"Hai!"

0000

Hokage Tower,

"Hiya, Nonno~! You called us according to Papa Mina?" Mika skipped towards the table and sat on its edge.

"Indeed, milady. May we know who are you? Also, we thank you for helping Team Minato and my shinobis." Hiruzen spoke.

Mika giggled.

"No problem, Nonno. We are all bored to death and wanting unleash from frustrations, dattebane~. I feel better now when I unleashed several high powered jutsus. My body makes too much these days."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant? You're like that when you are carrying Bolt." Shikamaru asked.

"No, she's not. I could have known immediately and her own Magic would tell her so." Sasuke replied, his Rinnegan activated.

"Oh, you're here. And stop with the pregnancy talk. Its too early for me to be pregnant once again." Mika waved her hand. "Where's my husband, Nii-chan?"

"I threw him to your Mother-in-law."

Everyone turned their eyes on him.

"You are plain Evil, Sasuke-kun. Throwing your brother-in-law at Kushina-neesan." Kakashi spoke.

"Hn,"

"Please stop bullying my husband."

"But it's my hobby."

"Choose another one."

"MICHAELA!" Naruto's scream alerted them as the Nanadaime Hirashin the fuck towards his wife followed by an insane laughing red head. "Help me! Dad, your wife is insane!"

"Mama Shina is the best, dattebane~" Mika commented as the said red head turned her attention at her. "Hello~"

"You are the one said to be Minato's mistress." Kushina said.

"Unfortunately, I never understand why they keep comparing you to me, Mama Shina. After all, we do not have the same bust size."

". . . ."

"Daughter-in-law or not, I'm going to kill you, dattebane!" Kushina shouted while being restrained by the two blondes and with Gaara's sand.

"Why are you offended, Mama Shina? My boobs only grew this big after I gave birth to my eldest son." Mika asked innocently.

"Mika-chan, stop teasing Mom!" Naruto plead.

"'Ugh, fine~"

"The two of you are insane." Shikamaru gave the Uchiha twins (Term for Sasuke and Mika) a head slap each. "Bad Uchiha. Bad."

"We are not dogs, NARA!"

"While they are trying to kill each other, may I know why you want to speak with us, Sandaime-sama?" Kakashi spoke.

"We wanted to know what is your motive here. I admit we are thankful for your meddling in the Third Shinobi War. However," Hiruzen stared at his mismatched eyes. "We does not know your objective."

"The kids are bored." The silver haired male replied honestly. "In addition, their bodies are trying to accommodate their adult chakra systems since the whole gang are thrown back in their younger bodies. I wont tell the whole story but the gist of it, our original world dimension is been destroyed. With Mika-chan and Naruto's final attempt, we manage to go back in time. In another dimension since our original one is erased. Permanently."

"Then that means. . ." Both Minato and Kushina stared at Mika and Naruto.

"Indeed, Bolt and Rica. . .don't worry, we are working our best so when they are born, everything will be okay." Naruto wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her temple. "Along the next generation. . "

"And wrapped some loose ends in Magical Britain." Mika entwined her fingers with Naruto. "They are part of my past that I want to end early."

0000

In the middle of the talks, Uchiha Fugaku along Mikoto and Shikaku Nara appeared.

"Tsk, troublesome." Shikamaru commented who was taking a nap via Shima—his pillow—beside Temari.

"Hi, Father," Sasuke greeted his parents. "Mother."

"Hi, Uncle Fugaku, Aunt Mikoto~" Mika waved her hand. "Ohh, Ita-chan!"

"Are we talking about my brother?"

"Of course not unless we magically had your son in here along Sarada and Bolt, why not?"

"Stop cheating, Gaara!'' Naruto shouted as he threw his cards on the table. "And no using Sharingan, mangekyo and most of all EMS in Poker!"

"What are you saying, Ruto? I don't have EMS." Sasuke smirked as he laid his cards coolly. " . . I had the Rinnegan. Royal Straight Flush."

"CHEATER!" Kankuro and Naruto dived Sasuke who casually did a substitution justu with Shikamaru.

"Gaah! Naruto! Kankuro!"

"Mooh, I LOST." Mika pouted as she skipped towards Kakashi who was having an intense discussion with Kushina and Minato. "Daddy, I'm bored~"

"Take a nap. We are leaving in three hours since Harri said we need to go back." Kakashi's fingers automatically rake her hair as she used his lap as her pillow.

"Okay~"

Minato chuckled softly as Mika immediately fell asleep. Sapphire blue eyes met Fugaku's own who cannot decide if he would disown Sasuke or not.

"Changing the future in order to save them. . . it's such a hard task, am I correct?"

"Indeed, Father." Kakashi replied as he kissed Mika's forehead. "But we will do our best to save our new future. . . for the sake of the next generation."

00000

"This week is just a filler," Mika complained as they returned to their Konoha.

"But do admit you did enjoyed your week, Ojou-chan." Stella smiled at her Master as Kakashi is currently in his room, taking a bath.

"Indeed. Anyway, any idea about Utakata-niisama?"

"Of course, I have."

"Eh?! Tell me! Tell me!"

The white haired homunculi smirked.

"Utakata-sama is currently taking his time travelling towards the Land of Fire. . .~"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Witch 4**

**Two years later,**

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake-Uchiha Michaela and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka announced.

"Okay, Daddy~" the newly dubbed Team 7 vanished with a flash just as an eraser were about to hit them on the forehead. The rest of the genins heard the insane cackling of Mika shared by Sasuke.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru commented while laying upon Shima—his chakra version of Chastiefol of Nanatsu no Taizai.

(It was no secret that Shikaku begged his son to tell him where he had gotten _such _useful item. Shikamaru kept his mouth shut since he is sure as hell his Mother—Yoshino would hunt down Mika for giving him Shima.)

"I'm going to ground those three.'' Our favorite Chuunin commented, his wedding ring glint on the light. "Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inazuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your Jounin Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team nine is still in rotation. Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. Your Jounin Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. . ."

**0000 **

**Training Ground Seven,**

"Okay, what did you do to Sakura Haruno?" Kakashi asked Naruto and Sasuke while Mika was nibbling her lunch.

"Slip her file to the hospital to become a medic nin. We do not need a fan girl in our team." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Sure, Sakura-chan became badass later on but. . . she's too fixated to teme. She's a liability like half of our class. Good thing Shika manage to train Ino out of her Fan Girl stage." Naruto added.

"That girl reminds me of Ginny. Much rabid version, actually." Mika commented. "Anyways, what shall we do now?"

"To be honest, we know that the three of you are a team so you already passed my Test. We could have the usual camping tomorrow. And start the D-ranks." The boys made an annoyed look.

"What's wrong with D-ranks?" Mika asked in amusement.

"Tora."

"Its just a cat. . "

**0000**

"**P*T*NG- IN*NG PUSA TO!"**

Mika cannot help but to glare her snickering Sensei and Teammates as she used her chains to emancipated the Demon Cat. It's been a while since she last cursed in Filipino Language and that was twelve years ago.

"I swear as the Mistress of Death, this fucking cat will be delivered straight to Azazel to be tortured in hell and I AM going to watch it while eating popcorn and my wine.'' She swore, tightening her grip on the said yowling cat. Her eyes were flashing her EMS. "Enjoy your life, Tora-chan~ See you in fucking hell~"

"Mika-chan, isn't that a bit over kill? Giving her to Azazel-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not! Azazel _only _accepted VIPs on the racks, ya know?" the raven haired girl let out an insane laugh as they gave the cat to the Daimyos' wife.

Who smoother the cat.

Kakashi immediately swipe a random scroll Iruka gave to him as he took his Team away from the Tower.

Before Mika kill Tora.

"Oya, oya, it seems Iruka-chan gave us the Wave Mission." The silver haired Jounin commented as they are now on the Hokage Office.

"Can we?" Naruto looked at Hiruzen.

"Of course. Team Seven had the most D-ranks made which is two hundred, with the help of Kage Bushins. Your team work is excellent. And according to Kakashi, you three are working on your Elemental Affinities already." Hiruzen said.

"Learning Shadow Clone Technique do wonders, Nonno." Mika leaned on her pillow, False's second form. "And if you give that Tora Mission on us once again, I will kill that mother fucker and deliver its soul to Hell. Personally."

"I will have you meet Tazuna-san later on." The old man gave them a serious look. "What do you know about Wave Country now, Michaela?"

"They are currently in the middle of a tyrant named Gato who monopolize their entire country from its raw resources mainly its pathways. Wave Country is also the only one who had a direct pathway to Uzu." She replied, adjusting her hitae ate on her forehead.

"In other words, Land of Waves is part of my responsibilities as the Crown Prince of Whirlpool Country." Naruto added. "This may be filed as C-Rank but it should be B-rank borderline A-rank if Gato did hired several Missing nin."

"We can handle it." Sasuke pointed out, his Rinnegan making its appearance.

"You heard the kids, Hokage-sama." Kakashi drawled lazily.

Hiruzen eyed Team Seven. Ever since Mika appeared in Konoha three years ago, he saw the massive change of Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru. A year later, Kakashi's massive shift of personality for the better made him suspicious until he saw her eyes.

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Final Form of the prized Uchiha Doujutsu. Coupled with Michaela's ability to become the next Bubble Mistress made her as dangerous as the missing Rokubi Jinchuuriki, Utakata of Kumokagure no Sato.

Add to the fact she could wield the exclusive White Chakra of the Hatake Clan.

Regardless, he cannot disregard the fact that her appearance saved Sasuke on going down the path his former student Orochimaru walked on.

"ANBU, please bring Tazuna-san."

**0000**

"So, I heard Wave Country had passage towards Uzushio~" Mika started the conversation towards the Bridge builder. Her now emerald green eyes glitter in mischief as she played with her now black hair, her silver highlights are gone.

"Only an Uzumaki can use the passage, Mika-chan." Tazuna replied carefully.

"And I am an Uzumaki." Naruto replied, who now had his hair dyed in black. "I know you are confused seeing I'm originally a blonde but my mother is a full bloodied Uzumaki. I just inherited my father's coloring and because of the Yondaime's coloring, too many Yamanaka died because of Iwa ninjas who had a grudge against him."

Tazuna nodded in understanding.

It only took their journey towards Land of Waves a day since they used Mika's Rose Tags strategically placed on every country or town all over Elemental Nations. Before that, Sasuke and Naruto disposed the Demon Brothers without even batting an eyelash as they slit their throats.

"He is here." Mika commented, her eyes flashing into gold. _**"Rhio Arios!" **_

A redpink five petal shield appeared, making the Kibikuborichou(?) bounce away from them. The blade hit the opposite tree where a large man appeared.

"Momochi Zabusa, the Demon of the Mist. One of the Seven Swordsman who pledge to that they would never raise their blade to any Uzumaki unless the said Uzumaki approach them with an intent to kill." Naruto recited, as he raised his left arm.

He produced the Exclusive Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains.

"You don't looked like an Uzumaki to me, brat." Zabusa commented, knowing the boy produced a genuine as hell Sealing Chains.

"People always say that, Zabusa-san. Like always, I just looked like my father more but I had my mother's Nature." Naruto smiled softly.

"Kushina-hime's son." The man murmured. "However, I am hired to kill the Bridge builder, Little Prince. I apologize but I am merely doing my job."

"I understand. But we are hired to protect the client."

Kakashi dashed towards Zabusa as the two exchanged blows. Mika slapped a Rose tag upon Tazuna as Naruto and Sasuke took the bridge builder to his house. Producing several shadow clones, the two boys went back on the battle field where Mika is now filling with bubbles.

"This is not the exploding ones, isn't it?" Sasuke asked as he used one bubble as his platform.

"No, it isn't." Mika replied as she beheaded two Water Clones with her staff.

The said staff is made out of Mokuton produced Elder Tree with seven colored chakra conductor jewels on it. The six foot staff had Four Circles which produced the bubbles infused with Chakra and magic.

Naruto caught his wife as they did a ballroom dance above the water. Using his chains, Sasuke pulled it and threw the Namikaze-Uzumaki Couple on Zabusa's direction, startling the Missing Nin in order to free Kakashi.

"We decided." Kakashi spoke, not even using his Sharingan in the battle. "You will live, Zabusa-san. Naruto needs his Seven Guardians after all."

"Even if the others need replacement." Mika commented. "I am well enough to hire you ten times over."

Zabusa stared at her before putting down his sword. "You are his mate, are you not?" a nod was his answer. "Well then, My Queen. Let's talk."

Naruto cannot help but to roll his eyes.

"You know, its kind of unfair that Momochi-sama immediately upgraded Mika-chan from Brat to Queen."

"Maah maah, Darling, It's called Charisma." Mika giggled upon the looks of betrayal her husband thrown at her.

"Unfair, Love."

"Stop flirting!" Sasuke shouted.

"He's just jealous." Kakashi told Zabusa off handily. "His wife. . or future wife isn't here yet so he was brooding."

"Kakashi-sensei, I am NOT brooding!" the Uchiha exclaimed.

"Just throwing a tantrum." Naruto pointed out, making his best friend threw him a fire ball. "Oi! Teme!"

**00000**

Zabusa left Team Seven with a promise that he would no longer attempt on killing the bridge builder.

"One crisis, averted. We need to be careful on raiding Gato's hideout." Naruto commented as they arrived at Tazuna's house via Hiraishin.

"Indeed, Nanadaime-sama." Sasuke agreed. "When shall we raid the place?"

"Mika-chan, scout butterflies please." The blonde turned to his wife.

"Of course." Mika replied as bunch of chakra made butterflies flew from her sleeves. "Do you sense any enemies, darling?"

"None. But being careful won't be amiss." Naruto produced at least thirty Kage Bushin who immediately hid their presence and transformed into different things. "That shall do."

"Good work, Team Seven." Kakashi gave them a pat on the head before they approach Tazuna's house.

A Mika clone opened the door who smiled at them before popping out of existence.

"Hello~ we're here. . .!"

**0000**

"**Thank you** for the food, Tsunami-san. It's delicious." Mika commented after they ate.

"It's nothing, Mika-chan. After all, all the fruits and vegetables you brought were all fresh and ripe." Tsunami, the Bridge builder's daughter replied.

"Gardening is one of my hobbies, Tsunami-san. Also, we heard about what happened to Wave Country. We do not want to be a burden."

While Mika is having a small talk with Tsunami, her boys were currently working on the blue print of Gato's hideout.

"I still voted on stuffing the place with C-4 just for shits and giggles." Kakashi pointed out as he placed a pin the map. "According to my cute daughter's pets, we are going to deal with three missing-nin beside Zabusa-san."

"And bunch of cannon fodders. I'll shall leave those idiots to Zabusa-sama along with Haku-san. What about the bridge?" Naruto eyed the unfinished bridge from the map of Wave Country.

"We can help on making them or we can call the Goblin Nation for assistance." Mika commented while floating above the table via False's second default form—flying pillow. "Wave Country is placed in a very strategic place, dattebane~ just like the Philippines."

"Add to the fact Land of Wave is part of your Country, dobe. It's your responsibility." Sasuke added.

"Indeed. Well then, my Queen. Please contact the Goblin Nation. It's time to offer them something in return for helping us all those years." The blonde leaned from his chair.

"On it, darling~ I just need to get the Wave Daimyo for this."

**0000**

**Two days **of careful surveillance, Mika finished the talks with the Goblin Nation. The said race are very happy to see her once again since they retained their memories. Goblin King Ragnarok, actually hugged the Mistress of Death in sheer happiness.

"_We are happy to serve you, Mistress." _

"_Ragnarok! Call me by my name! We're friends!"_

With the successful talk between Goblin Nation, the Wave Daimyo and Naruto's revealed heritage, they immediately forged an agreement. Wave Country will be the newest Gringotts Branch which in Neutral Territory. Since the place is part of the Whirlpool Country, the restoration of Naruto's country is on the way.

The boys meanwhile, are planning on how to destroy Gato. With the joint effort of Sasuke and Haku, they manage to collect all the evidence needed before they raided the place.

"Oh my, I never thought I would meet the thief." Naruto's sapphire blue eyes flashed into blood red as he saw the thief who took his Grandfather's sword. "I will taking it back."

"I do not know your grandfather, brat!" the said Missing Nin of Konoha shouted but paled drastically when the dye on the jinchuuriki's hair is removed. "SENJU!"

"It's actually Namikaze." The blonde slit his opponent's throat, ending the fight.

"It's actually anticlimactic, ya know?" Mika complained as she crushed her opponent's (a samurai) skull with her high heels. She hates rapist, clear and simple.

"We will be having opponents with the same level as us in the Chuunin Exams." Sasuke flick the blood from his tanto. "Let's continue, Sky-sama, Hime-sama."

"Of course, Storm-san," Both Mika and Naruto replied.

"Exchange partners! Leave only the ones allowed to live!" Kakashi called out.

"Which is none of them!" Mika's insane laughter would be one of Haku's nightmares as he watched the younger girl dance in the blood soaked hide out.

Her once midnight black hair is now red like a freshly spilled blood same with her zigzag sword.

"Reap their souls for your amusement, _**Rosa Ictus!"**_

The Souls of the dead are being swallowed by False. The glittering of the souls are so beautiful as they filled the pages of the Book of False Darkness.

"That girl is not a human." Zabusa commented as they watched the carnage created by Team 7.

"Of course, she is not. She is a Battle Mage and the current Mistress of Death." Kakashi replied.

"That explains everything, Hatake." __

**0000**

**Carnage **and untold trauma aside, Team seven did not anticipated how strong the nose of one Hidan of Jashin accompanied by Kakazu.

"DAMN POTTER LUCK!" Mika yelled as she exchange blows with Black Hidan while her boys dealt with Kakazu.

"Jashin-sama took a female vessel, eh?" Hidan laughed upon the glare he received.

"I'm not Jashin! I don't even remotely looked like that idiot, ya know?!" she complained unleashing her bubbles. Mika is very careful since if Hidan manage **even** to nick her skin, game over. Forget being a Jinchuuriki, it hurts!

"**Summoning Jutsu; Gamanbuta/Manda!"** Naruto shouted alongside Sasuke.

The two summons shared a brief look before deciding to trash Kakazu who was laughing hysterically.

"Give up, Lady and give us the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!" Hidan cackled as he manage to slash Mika on the chest, sending the Black Rokubi Jinchuuriki flying.

"MIKA!" Kakashi/Naruto/Sasuke shouted.

Mika weakly stood up, ignoring the bloody gash on her chest. She could feel Saiken knitting her wounds as she used False as her clutch.

"You may . .. arrived earlier than scheduled. . ." her hair now turned into silver as False transformed into a familiar gold black and red sword. "I don't even like using _him_ but you are a nuisance, Hidan of Jashin."

"Don't tell me. . ." Kakashi's eyes widen as he manage to throw Kakazu on Hidan's side.

Mika giggled as she pushed her magic on the sword.

"**Enuma. Elish."**

The entire battlefield turned into a clear field. Not even a speck of Kakazu and Hidan was left, much to the Immortal's ire.

"_**Ojou-sama, I now have the souls of Hidan and Kakazu." **_False commented after absorbing the said souls.

"Good, False." Mika fell on her knees, holding her wounded chest. Coughing blood, she glance on her Team mates who were in the same state like her. "Damn, they got us good."

"We need to. . . train more." Naruto admitted as he carefully approach his wife. "Mika. . . are you okay?"

"I will be. Snow and Saiken are currently busy healing me." She replied as she saw Sasuke healing Kakashi with Medical Chakra. "Nee, Nii-san, I told you learning to use Medical Chakra would be useful. . ."

"I know." Sasuke replied, his Sharingan fully activated. "Do you need any healing?"

"I'm fine. Have darling checked up."

"Your wounds are way worse than theirs. You should have the Uchiha looked at you, little sister."

Team Seven froze for a moment before the figure removed his cloak.

"Utakata. . . niisan." Mika's emerald green eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "You. . . you remember?"

"Of course we do." Utakata replied as he starts healing her wounds. "After all, we have the same Biju in our gut."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Witch 5**

**Two months later,**

**Hokage Tower,**

The Sandaime took a deep breath as he eyed Team Seven. . . well, Just Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke along the Missing Nin Zabusa Momochi and his Apprentice, Haku.

Hatake-Uchiha Mika is currently in the hospital accompanied by the Rokubi Jinchuuriki, and Bubble Master Utakata.

"I send Team Seven for a B-rank mission which turned into S-Class within a week. In addition, Michaela-hime created another alliance towards Goblin Nation which is strictly from the Outside. And the bridge is named **The Emerald Chaos Bridge.** " Hiruzen paused for a moment as he read the report. He put down his pipe and stared at Naruto. "Are you ready for this huge responsibility, Crown Prince of Whirlpool Country, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I am no longer a naïve brat you tried to shield upon the horrors of the world, Hokage-sama. I stop being _your _Naruto three years ago." Sapphire blue eyes bleed with red. "The Akatsuki made their move earlier than anticipated. We need the Alliance to be built once again and we will make sure to end Kaguya-sama's rein."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Unfortunately, any help you may gave us will hamper our progress, Hokage-sama. As long as you listen to those annoying figure heads you called Advisors, that is. I understand you are far too old for this but until we finally fetch Lady Tsunade, please hold a bit more."

The Sandaime flinch upon the hidden message. "Well then, would you tell me what number are you, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto smiled softly, making the old man tear up seeing the silhouette of his predecessor.

"Nanadaime Hokage, Sandaime-sama."

**0000**

**Konoha Hospital,**

"That was reckless, darling!" Mika exclaimed while hitting her husband with a pillow. "We are working in the shadows for years you just need to tell the old monkey?!"

"He will need to know this sooner or later!"

"It would be better if he learned this after the Chuunin Exams!"

"I know. . ."

Mika stopped hitting Naruto once her mind registered the seriousness of his words.

"All the plans we have made all those years. . . half of them are now useless since they had started to move. We need help from the outside. We need Lady Tsunade's help alongside the Alliance."

"In short, we need all the Masters of this War." Emerald green eyes bleed to gold in understanding. Letting go of the pillow, she took a lock of her hair. "When will we be going to start collecting them. . .Master?"

Naruto held her cheek. "Whenever you are well enough, Servant Ruler,"

"**Master. . huh?"**

The couple flinch as they turned around, finally noticing Utakata sitting by the window wearing a Jounin Uniform.

Radiating with overprotective older brother fury.

"Not that Master-servant you are thinking, Bakaniisan." Mika closed her eyes as lean on her husband. "You took your time to reach me, Onii-sama."

"I had some things to tidy up, Little sister." Utakata approach the two and pulled her into a hug. "I apologize if I am late, Michaela."

The now silver haired girl shook her head as she reciprocate the hug.

"No need to apologize, Onii-sama. As long as you return by my side, it does not matter."

"I do agree, brother-in-law." Naruto added.

**0000**

The random ANBU Squad having a round were startled when a bright yellow haired teen was thrown out of the hospital room, five stories away.

"WHO TOLD YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY MY LITTLE SISTER?!"

"Finally! I had someone in my side!" Sasuke fist pump as he cackled while Naruto was running for his life being chased by a furious S-Class Nin for defiling his little sister.

"Should I tell Utakata-sama about the betrothal contract created by the Peverel Family upon the Uzumakis four hundred years ago, Michaela-sama?" Ragnarok asked.

"Maybe later, my friend. Utakata-niisama may not my brother in blood but he is way protective of me along Sasuke and Itachi-niisama." Mika laughed softly as she accepted the tea given to her by the Goblin King. "Thank you for visiting me."

"Like you said, you are a friend. And you are important enough to warrant such visit."

"You place me in high regard, my friend."

"That you should, Milady."

**0000**

"Seeing Ruto being chased by Utakata-san earlier. . . I could conclude he remembered?" Shikamaru asked while riding Shima.

"Indeed. It seems Onii-sama didn't like it when Ruto called him Brother-in-law. As of now, He and Sasuke are planning to salvage him." Mika took a sip of her tea. "Chuunin exams are approaching. . "

"Gaara and the others manage to save Rasa. . Hime-sama. The invasion from sand is halted." The Nara Heir reported. "In addition, the new seal you placed upon Gaara is going strong."

"It was one of Ruto-kun's prized Master piece. . . and edited by Bolt in his spare time." The now silver haired girl sigh. "When will I be released from the hospital? Even if I was the Head Medic, I don't want to stay here unless its necessary, ya know?"

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Just for another week. Team Seven, minus you are currently in another mission. "

"What mission and who is my temporary replacement?"

"A mission to take Lady Tsunade back in Konoha and the one who replace you is. . ."

**0000**

"I fucking despise Potter Luck along your own brand of luck, Dobe." Sasuke hissed upon Naruto like his summons while the blonde Jinchuuriki is counting one thousand backwards by sevens.

In order to not to slit the throat of this annoying pinknette.

_Kurama, is she __**this **__annoying in our time?_

"_**This version is actually ten times worse."**_ the Biju replied.

Even Kakashi is in the verge of killing Haruno Sakura and make sure it would looked like an accident.

**0000**

"Nonno, are you insane?! I won't be shocked if the boys would stage an accident for her!" Mika exclaimed as she appeared on the Hokage Office via False. She manage to catch Iruka there too. "You knew how much Sasuke-niisama loathed that Fan Girl! He barely tolerated Ino-chan!"

"Unfortunately, _someone _had suggested that pairings. . . since the original Team Seven is supposed to be Uzumaki-Haruno-Uchiha." Hiruzen's eyes flashed in underlying anger, making Mika understood who is the moron her boys will kill later on. "Unless you are okay with Sai?"

"Sai? As in the illegitimate Uchiha who could draw like a pro? That Sai?" with the old man's nod, Mika started to cackle evilly. "Where's my new toy, Nonno?"

"Any trauma and anti-brainwashing happening would not be my fault, Mika-chan. Just sign here and here. . . and finally here. Congratulations, he's now yours."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Nonno~"

"Mika-chan, you do understand that we are taking about a human being here?" Iruka commented as he held False on the end and start pulling the said Sacred Treasure back to the hospital.

"Yup! But having Sai is a sufficient payment for the boys. I just hope they could stop themselves from Killing Haruno-san. From my memories, this version of hers is ten times worst." __

"Oh, how unfortunate. . "

**0000**

"**559\. . .552 . .545—"**

"What the hell are you saying, Naruto-baka?!" Haruno Sakura screech, about to punch the blonde.

Who glared upon her, eyes bleeding in red. In a flash, Naruto flipped the annoying kunoichi on her stomach, her arms on her back as a tri-point kunai pointed on her neck.

"Make yourself useful and shut up, Haruno. You are no longer a civilian and keep quiet. Sending you into an accident is becoming more appealing every time you open that annoying mouth of yours." The blonde made his point by nicking her skin. "Am I clear?"

"H. . hai. . "

"Good. Now shut up. You are annoying." Naruto stood up and return on his seat beside Kakashi and Sasuke.

Ignoring the now crying girl.

"Gods, she's so annoying. I would rather deal with Sai and his dick jokes than this!" the blonde hissed.

"We noticed since you start counting one thousand backwards." Kakashi pointed out, closing his book. "Shall we send her back?"

"Not after we saw if she learned something from the Hospital."

"Agreeable." Sasuke commented. "If not, send her back and cancel her Shinobi License. Girls like her had no place in the battlefield unless being used as a cannon fodder. Worse comes to worse, she either die or used as a sex slave by those scums."

Sakura, hearing those cold blunt words from her Sasuke-kun made her cry even more.

"That answer our question. Send her back, Uzumaki." The Copy nin ordered.

"Hai, Sensei," Naruto stood up, picked up Sakura like a lightweight she is then Hiraishin back to Konoha. Dropping the girl to the Hokage Office with a note, the blonde once again vanished, leaving the pinknette in the presence of Hiruzen and Mika. . . who were having tea.

"I already told you, Nonno, those boys would never accept her in the gang. Haruno Sakura is being brainwashed by her Mother ever since she started in the Academy. . . that she will become Sasuke-niisama's bride." Mika rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Send her to Anko-neechan. We _might _salvage her. It would be troublesome to let go such promising Medic Nin for being such a useless fan girl."

"Could you please sugarcoat your words a bit?" The Sandaime asked.

"Of course not. She needs a reality check. Her mindset would kill her teammates and makes her a sex slave by enemy ninjas. Also, telling lies is not part of my operation. Cold blunt truth is."

The Hokage sigh before signing another paper.

"ANBU, Bring me Mitarashi Anko."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

**0000**

**A week later, **

**Land of Vegetables,**

"What the hell brat, someone is insane enough to marry you, produce two spawns and engage to your insane ideas?" Lady Tsunade Senju exclaimed as she manage to recover her future memories via Sasuke's Sharingan.

"Indeed. Lady Michaela Lillian Black-Peverel.. . the second Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi Biju, Saiken." Naruto happily chirp. "And Teme over here married Luna Lovegood, Mika-chan's adopted younger sister. They had twins, Sarada and Itachi while Kaka-sensei married Daddy Iruka."

"What about you, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked, hugging her pig Ton-Ton.

"I had one Black Yondaime, Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze Jr. aka Bolt and Rica Uzumaki-Namikaze. Rica was eight when everything went to hell while Bolt, Sarada and Itachi were thirteen, they are called the Dark Sannin."

"Oh. . . it makes me excited to see my Grandnephew's wife." Tsunade spoke darkly. "And here I thought you are going to end up with either Hinata or Sasuke. . "

"What?!" Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi laughed upon the horrified look the best friends were sporting.

"I could understand Hinata-chan. . . but Sasuke?" Naruto looked green on the prospect.

"Huh? No one told you two? That was actually in the minds of the rest of the Shinobi Alliance. In addition, they have mistaken Naruto's will to return Sasuke into Unresolved sexual tension between the two of you." Kakashi gleefully pointed out, laughing at the green look the two boys were sporting. "I think. . Mika-chan illustrated the SasuNaru or is it NaruSasu Doujinshi in Iro Iro Paradise. . the Yaoi Version of Icha Icha."

The two boys fainted.

**0000**

"**. . .Iro **Iro Paradise?" Iruka read the book title he found from Mika's table. . . a few feet away from the silver haired girl who was drawing beside a pale boy named Sai. "Mika-chan, what's this?"

"Iro Iro Paradise, Daddy! It's the counterpart of Icha Icha Paradise illustrated by yours truly!" Mika cheerfully replied, as she and Sai cackle in glee. "We are going to republish the Wolf's Dolphin and the Fox and the Tengu!"

". . . for my sanity's sake, I won't ask."

"Iruka-sensei's self-preservation is activating, Mika-chan." Sai commented, as he used her lap as his pillow.

"Maah maah, Sai-kun, it's part of the Package. C'mon. . . we have been inside for a week. If you pale even further, you will be mistaken as a corpse, ya know? And Ino-chan don't do necrophilia."

"Just messed up minds. Care to tell me why I married her in the first place?"

"According to Hinata-chan, it involves too much sake, inappropriate use of your ink jutsu and things I do not want to know."

". . . fine. . . I'm pretty messed up in the head, I admit."

"Good boy~"

Iruka bang his head on the wall.

**0000**


	6. Witch 6

**AN:****Sorry for the late update.*******A Witch 6

Hatake Estates,

"Home sweet home!!!" Mika happily jumped on her bed, much to the exasperation of Iruka. "My dear, I missed you so much! No more prodding and drinking yucky potions, dattebane!!"

"Mika-chan is being dramatic, yet again." Sai commented as he looked around Mika's room. "What will you do on your hair now, Mika-chan?"

"Be a proper Hatake. Hidan did manage to hurt me that I needed to use white chakra mixed with Saiken's own in order to heal me." The Rokubi Jinchuuriki sat up from the bed. "If having my hair turning silver is a price to pay, so be it."

"No one would contest that you aren't Kakashi's daughter." Iruka added as he placed Mika's bag on the dresser. "Sai-kun, did Mika-chan used her Sharingan for you to remember?"

"Indeed, Iruka-sensei. EMS is powerful enough to override the Seal in my tongue and she did have the counter seal." The pale boy replied. "How about you, Iruka-sensei?"

"Recover half of them because the three little shits wanted a show." The Academy Teacher rolled his eyes while Mika burst out laughing. Even Sai had a small smirk adorning his lips. "But, I am wondering why you didn't return Haruno Sakura's memories."

"That would be the best, Iruka-sensei." Sai is the one who answered his question.

"Because, after all the things we have been through, Haruno Sakura is still an obsessive bitch that had no qualms on trying to kill Luna especially when she was giving birth to the twins Sarada and Itachi. Her exact words are, No one will have Sasuke-kun except for me. That was the reason why even Naruto-kun hated her guts. She tried to kill an innocent child just because she was jealous."

"I addition, I do not have any fond memories of her so is Sasuke-niisama and Papa Kakashi. I just hope we might salvage her with the help of Anko-neechan." Mika admitted, closing her eyes for a moment. "Honestly, I have no time to deal with this shit and I knew Luna would rather kill her next time she pulled that stunt."

"I have a question, Mika-chan." Sai raised his hand.

"What?"

"I thought you are going to attend Hogwarts?"

The reborn witch blinked slowly as Sai's words registered her mind.

"I honestly forgotten about that." Mika admitted. "And I never noticed I'm already eleven."

**0000**

Outside Nation,

Paris, France

Peverel Chateau,

Harry smirked as another Hogwarts Owl was being used by his lovely wife—Setsuna—as a target practice. He already wrote a rejection letter for Mika since there is no way he is allowing his Master to suffer the idiocy of Magical Britain for the second time. Of course, he knew Mika had forgotten, enjoying her life as a Shinobi where she could maim, traumatize or kill said annoyances without any repercussion.

In addition, she's getting paid to do it as long as she won't get caught and no one will point it back to her.

Casting a Fidelus Charm over Mika's location is a good strategy. Harry then glance on the window where he saw Albus fucking Dumbledore trying to disable the wards.

"Good luck, senile old fool," The black haired violet eyed Death chuckled in amusement when he saw his wife shoot Albus on the head via rubber bullets.

"I do not understand why he is here," Setsuna sat on his lap, taking a sip of his wine. "The Potters had twins in this timeline and a younger little sister who was abandoned."

"You knew what is the use of daughters, wife." Harry wrapped his free arm on her waist.

"I would like to see them try that to Mika-chan~"

"Oh, we will definitely see it."

**0000**

Hatake Estates,

"Hmp, I don't have time for this shit. Good thing I already changed my name legaly." Mika burned down the parchment Harry send on her via Death Services. "An older twin brother and a little sister, huh? Interesting."

"Are you going to visit them?" Iruka asked while they are having breakfast.

"Time is faster outside than in Elemental Nations, Daddy. I won't be surprise it they try to summon me this coming Triwizard Tournament." Her emerald eyes shifted to violet which turning permanent these days. "And I knew about Winter. I'm the one who told her to go to Papa Severus."

"Is that so. ."

"I do admit I still had so many things to wrap on England. I'm glad that the Goblin Nation did have now a branch in Elemental Nations. That makes managing my vaults and businesses easier." Mika motioned the slacks of official letters beside her. "In addition, I'm already Emancipated so managing them is my responsibility."

"Your wealth is terrifying, Mika-chan." Sai complained as he waved her bank statement.

"Old money, dear. . . which is gathering dust in my vaults. Circulating them is easier since we are trying to revived Whirlpool Country. If everything went smoothly as planned, Uzushiogakure would be running back in two years."

"Wards?"

"Currently being made by our best Goblin Ward Masters. I would add my own once finished."

"When does Team Seven would return?" Sai asked.

"One of these days.." Iruka replied.

**00000**

Konoha Gates,

"Yes! We're home!!" Naruto shouted happily followed by his amused Team.

"Welcome back!!" Mika suddenly appeared via her semblance. . . jumping on her husband's arms. The silver haired girl doesn't care if she is only clad in loose green kimono and bare footed. "Ruto-kun!"

"Mika-hime," the blonde caught her then twirled her around before pressing a soft kiss on her temple. "I missed you. ."

"I missed you too~" she whispered on his ear.

Sasuke paused then let out an annoyed huff. He was feeling jealous seeing his sister and Dobe having a PDA while his own princess is not here.

"Don't be jealous, Sasuke. Luna will found her way on your side, you know." Kakashi told him.

"I know. . . and dragging Threstals along the way." The Uchiha smiled softly, remembering his insane wife's antics.

"SO~ This is the Mika I have been hearing all along," Senju Tsunade made her entrance, cutting the reunion of two lovers. "Tsunade Senju, Mistress of Death."

"Michaela Uchiha-Hatake-Hibikaze, Lady Tsunade." Mika gave the blonde Sannin a curtsy. "A pleasure to meet such powerful individual~"

The two Head Medic shared a look before Tsunade smirked and punched Mika.

Who flip open False on his Tessen Form, fully blocking the chakra laced punch.

"Yare, yare, it seems Aunt Tsuna wants to play~" the silver haired young woman's eyes flashed into pure violet. "Too bad, I'm still on light chakra exercises, that fucking so called Immortal did a number on me."

"Ah, Hidan of Jashin, so I heard." Tsunade retracted her hand. "But how would you be joining this coming Chuunin Exams?"

"I would be running back to normal just before the Exams. Thank you for asking."

Naruto wrapped his arms on his wife's waist. "Would you need to drink some of my blood?" he whispered on her ear.

"I won't say no for a gulp." Mika leaned her head on his chest. "Let's go home?"

"Of course."

**0000**

Like Mika predicted, she was now running back to normal after a week of rest and drinking Naruto's blood twice. At first, Iruka was startled when he walked in Naruto's room and saw Mika drinking his blood from his wrist but after a few explanations about the Famous Uzumaki Longevity, the Chuunin just pinch his nose and accepted it.

"But next time, warn me!"

Ever since Tsunade first met Mika, the blonde Sannin would be found having tea with the Hatake Princess. The two would discussed various of Medical teaching that would make Kakashi's mind turn into syrup, fascinated both Iruka and Sasuke and make Sai terrified when the two Head Medic start talking about torture by using medical chakra.

"What, are you sure, Aunt Tsuna? We can trick the brain receptors so they would think being touched and bleeding to death is pleasurable?" Mika asked one afternoon.

The males blanch especially Sai.

"Of course, we can, dear. After all, I invented that Technique." Tsunade replied, watching in sadistic glee as Kakashi blanch even more. "Tried and tested on annoying debt collectors."

"Oh my, Aunt Tsuna is such a terrifying woman." The now silver head said. "However, I do have the dark satisfaction using Crusio more than Imperio."

"You know what brat, I could ask sensei if we can you know, pick one criminal in T and I to play with? I wanted to see that skin eating spell the Black Family has."

The blonde medic wrapped her arms over the girl's shoulder.

"What about I teach you a nifty spell, Aunt Tsuna? I already had it in chakra version," Mika's smile is not for the faint heart.

"Oh? May I inquire what it that?" Tsunade asked, smiling darkly much to the sanity of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Chakra version of Castration Charm for Uncle Jiraya, or Uncle Orochimaru ,dattebane~"

Sai fainted.

**0000**

Every time the boys would remember it, they start shivering in dread.

And since Sai is practically a Chuunin in everything but name, he is not participating the coming Chuunin Exams. In addition, Mika is already well enough that she is been doing D-ranks alongside her boys.

Especially since Team Seven is abusing the hell out of Kage Bushin to do majority of the work.

"Sooo~ I heard that your Jounin Sensei voted for the three of you to enter the coming Chuunin Exams," Tsunade took a sip of her margarita. Woah, who knew Sasuke had talent in bartending and Mixing drinks? "This is good."

"Yes, Papa knew the plan." Mika let out a soft giggle as she took a bite of her sundae. "In addition, you should had seen Itachi-niisan make his special drink Amaterasu. I swear, Anko-neesan was about to have an orgasm after taking a sip."

And yeah, the entire Rookie Twelve along the Jounin senseis, Iruka, Sai and—hey, is that Yamato-sempai?!—were present in the pool party held at Hatake Estates.

"Does everyone here had their memories back?"

"Partially, yes. What shall you do Godaime-sama?" Mika stared at the blonde bombshell.

"The inauguration will be held after the Chuunin Exams. Moreover, my appearance is hush hush that your little pet Kabuto won't manage to report me on his precious Lord." Tsunade leaned on her chair. "Any plans, Princess?"

"The whole Varia Squad would be unleashed, Baa-chan." Naruto answered, pulling his wife on his lap and pressing a kiss on her cheek. "We are going to rein Havoc."

"CHAOS AND MAYHEM, DOBE! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!!" Sasuke shouted from the pool area.

"Of course!"

Kakashi chuckled from his area where the 'adults' are.

"I believe this coming Chuunin Exams would be very entertaining," the Copy nin commented.

"That , I believe so," Yuuhi Kurenai, the Jounin Sensei of Team 10 agreed.

"To the Chuunin Exams!" Asuma Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Cheers!!"


	7. Witch 7

A Witch 7

Chapter 7—Chuunin Exams, part 1

Ninja Academy,

Examination Rooms,

"So, you know the rules. Good luck. Mika-chan, Sasuke-kun, do not antagonize the examiners too much. Naruto-kun, Iruka and I would appreciate if you don't start flirting with your girlfriend in the middle of the exam." Kakashi last minute instruction. "Are your toys and playthings ready?"

Team Seven had a terrifying grin in their faces.

"Of course. After all, we are taught by the best." Mika replied haughtily.

"Aww, my babies grew up so fast," The Copy Nin wipe the tears in his lone eye.

"Iruka-sensei is the best, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, making Kakashi stumble.

"My cute little genins are not cute anymore. . ." he complained.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei will hear about this." Sasuke said amusedly.

"Iruka, they hate me~!" Kakashi cried while hugging his husband's waist.

"Hai, hai." Iruka pat his husband's back as he gave the kids a look. "Good luck, Team Seven~"

"We don't need luck, Iruka-sensei." Mika folded her arms as the boys moved on her side.

"Because we are going to be Chuunin, dattebayo!" the whole Team shouted, making Team 9—minus Lee, give them an eye roll.

"How long did you practice that?" Higurashi Tenten asked Mika.

"Just an hour ago." Sasuke replied. "Anyways, we should go."

"Agreed." Hyuuga Neji agreed.

"Yosh! Let's show them the power of YOUTH!!" Lee shouted.

Team Seven along Kakashi and Iruka immediately wore their Gai special sunglasses, making the rest suffer on that infernal Genjutsu.

Both Kurenai and Asuma strangle Kakashi for that. They didn't even spare Iruka a glance. The Chuunin would make their lives more difficult if they do.

0000

"Panda-chan!" Mika exclaimed.

"Die, Hatake-Uchiha." Gaara calmly greeted his sort-of-sister-in-law.

"Maah, maah, you have been trying but do remember I don't stay dead." The silver haired witch waved her hand.

"I really hope we would be fighting in Finals, Michaela." The red head told her, making Naruto roll his eyes. "And don't need your opinion, Naruto."

"Mika-chan, Gaara, please refrain from killing each other, 'ttebayo. Wait until the finals." The blonde haired jinchuuriki ignored the threat thrown at him.

"Sasuke-kun. . .!!" Ino Yamanaka shouted, making Shikamaru hit her upside the head.

"Stop shouting, troublesome blonde! Lie low!" the Nara Heir hissed.

Hinata giggled watching her friends.

Like the past (or alternate past) Yakushi Kabuto spoke to them. When Sasuke inquired about his Ninja Cards, the white haired teen paled and politely left them.

The first part of the exam was a breeze, even Mika cut the original twenty one groups into ten. Ibiki just glance at her, knowing she is the culprit.

Mitarashi Anko made her appearance, whistled in appreciation seeing only ten teams of Chuunin hopefuls. She told them to meet on Training Ground Forty-four, aka Forest of Death.

Oh, the irony~

Currently,

Insane laughter filled the air as Team Seven fell on their role. As Orochimaru played with them, both Mika and Sasuke are weaving complex handsigns as Naruto distract the Sannin.

When Mika landed on the ground and slammed her bloody palm on the forest floor.

"Bubble Release, Fallen Endeavor!" bubbles appeared from the ground. With another set of handsigns, those bubbles turned into chains. "Show them your wrath, ENKIDU!!"

"Amaterasu," Sasuke muttered.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

The Snake Sannin's golden eyes widen in shock as three different attacks hit him. Even if the Trio manage to fully incapacitate him, his shed skin technique surely helped him survive.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed, wiping the blood from his forehead.

"How annoying. . " Mika commented.

"Agreed. The Bastard had nine lives." Naruto adjusted his eyeglasses.

"More likely Horcruxes." The Uchiha Prince muttered.

"I could agree." Mika pulled out her wand. "Let's drive him away."

"Yes."

Orochimaru meanwhile cannot help but to salivate. In front of him are the so called Uchiha twins—who had both matured Sharingans and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He does not need Itachi anymore. . . this two are more powerful than what he expected!!

"Orochimaru-sama, please remove that look from your face. Its making me nauseous." Sasuke flick his tanto which cackle in lightning.

"I do share my brother's sentiment." Mika's emerald green eyes now full shifted into violet as Naruto pulled out twin guns from his tattered jacket.

"Its creepy, dattebayo."

"I'm going to possess the two of you." The Snake Sannin told them, panting in excitement. "One for my goal and one for my bed.. .!"

"New plan, Kill him." Naruto's sapphire blue eyes shifted into blood red.

"Crusio!" Sasuke shouted, throwing wandless torture curse towards the snake who manage to dodge the first few but Mika used the distraction to imprison Orochimaru into one of her bubbles.

The Blonde Jinchuuriki pointed his guns towards the bubble prison. Orochimaru watched fascinatedly as black and red chakra bleed through his body, fueling the tennis size ball of energy from the gun's nuzzle.

"Rasengan Bullets." Naruto uttered before pressing the trigger.

Before the Sannin knew, he is already missing half of his body.

"Lightning Release; Holy Spear of Heaven!"

"Fire Release; Great Phoenix Fire ball!"

"Whirlpool Release; Maelstrom's Legacy!!"

Those three overpowered attacks hit the remains of Orochimaru, obliterating his remains. The shock of the said combine attack shook the entire Forest of Death, making Shikamaru face palm and Hinata burst out laughing.

0000

"Kakashi. . Iruka. . what the hell have you two been teaching those three?" Asuma asked, seeing the damage Team Seven had caused.

"They just hated a particular snake." Iruka replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of his tea. "But I do admit they could make much more collateral damage than this."

A ring cut the additional questions.

"Hello, Mika-chan~" Kakashi answered the chakra powered cellphone.

"Our hunch is correct, please tell Aunt Tsuna, Orochimaru had Horcruxes." Mika spoke the next line as she and her Team ran towards the Tower. "I do not know how many but I still could feel the bastard alive and well. False confirmed to me that she haven't absorbed his soul, only a sliver!"

"Is that so? Do you have a guess on how many?"

"I believe four or five. . . six if we added Anko-chan's cursed mark." The Hatake Princess watched her husband threw a freaking C-4 on the Rain Team.

Boom!

"Michaela, tell Naruto or Sasuke stop destroying the whole Forest." Iruka called out.

"No promises, Daddy! Art is a bang, ya know?!"

"Please refrain on quoting that insane Iwa nin!"

Laughter could be heard next line before the call ended.

000

Tower,

"Do you really need to throw a freaking C-4, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in amusement after she finished healing Kiba.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, my hand slipped." The blonde jinchuuriki smiled innocently.

"Bullshit, I tell you." Kiba shouted as Shino hummed in agreement.

"Kidding aside, we should rest." Mika rub the bridge of her nose. She just finished talking to both Shikamaru and Gaara. "VARIA, Scatter."

"Yes, Hime-sama~" the Konoha twelve replied.

0000

"Are we still having Prelims?" Naruto asked Kakashi while they are having tea.

"I don't know~ since someone I knew dispose another three teams." Sasuke coughed before looking away so is Naruto.

"It does not matter." Mika. "The plan should commerce."

Team Seven shared a look.

000

Because only seven teams were remaining, The Sandaime forgo the Prelims and decided to had an electronic match up.

Same matchup last time. However, instead of Sasuke and Gaara, Mika and the red haired Jinchuuriki were the ones going to battle.

While they have a whole month to train, once again they would fall in their roles. However, Mika would be trained by Harri about her Heritage even more while Sasuke and Naruto would start calibrating the wards inside the Hokage Monument. Being a Senju-Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki to booth, Naruto could handle it while Sasuke would recharge the Uchiha Wards.

"Gods, so many things to do! Goddamn troublesome!!" Shikamaru complained while shifting all the ANBU and Shinobi identities inside Konoha. They do not want a repeat of Kabuto. Thank you very much!

"Stop complaining, Shika." Ino grumbled. "Choji, chips!"

Choji just opened another bag of chips.

**0000**

"Why do I feel something unexpected will happen in the Chuunin Exams?" Mika spoke out of the blue a week before the said exam.

"We just injured Orochimaru so we could expect him in the Finals." Naruto pointed out.

"I know that but for the life of me I cannot stop thinking every thing would go FUBAR." Sighing, her now violet eyes looked at the sunset clearly viewed at the Hatake Estates.

Naruto hugged his wife from behind. "We are here along the whole gang. You are not alone in this, dear."

"I know. . I'm just worried. I can't help it."

"Shh, just relax. I know but its a bit early but. . want to go to bed? I missed cuddling you."

Mika sighed in amusement.

"Okay, let's."

**0000**

Hokage Tower,

"What is this, Sasuke-kun?" Hiruzen asked as he and Tsunade, along Shikamaru, Shikaku and the Hatake Couple stared at the map.

"Marauders Map, Konoha Version. The Elemental Countries aren't available yet." Sasuke replied. "Dobe and I along Mika-chan recreated it a few weeks ago and we are the cause of insanity and panic of the Sealing and Barriers Division. Its keyed to the wards and its people."

"Basically, this baby will reveal who exactly are you even if you are in henge or any other disguised techniques," Shikamaru added. "That includes Polyjuice Potion and even seals."

"That. . was pure genius." Shikaku explained.

"Praise Mika-chan's Godfathers for this. Anyway, its blood locked so Danzo cannot either steal or use this. Either way, we had so much traitors." Sasuke tap the zoom mode which reveals as hidden ROOT HQ. Names appeared beside so many dots that made the Sandaime start cursing.

"Does the audio work?" Shikamaru glance at his friend.

"Ready to use and with recording app. Bolt had a blast revising it along with the Dobe." The Uchiha heir shook his head. "Remind me not to give that boy our coffee laced with pepper up potion."

The Nara heir gave him a deadpan look. "Do I look like a suicidal to you?"

"Just say yes, baka." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke produced a sealing scroll and released its contents. "These are called Detaining Seals. Made for ROOT specifically. Slap these to any operatives and they are easier to deal with. It also removes the suicide kits and counter the secrecy seals on their tongues. Courtesy of Sai."

"Sai? As in Mika-chan's new toy?" Tsunade asked.

"He's Ino's husband." Shikamaru said, ignoring Inoichi Yamanaka's cries in the background. "We can now catch them."

"How effective Mika-chan's anti ROOT brainwashing? " Shikaku asked.

"Very much. She manage to turn Sai into a normal human being without sexual innuendos mixing every sentence." The Nara heir answered."But we need Professor Snape's potions. "

"Mika-chan already send a letter. All we need is to wait for his reply since Winter is sick." Sasuke flinched as his cellphone vibrated. A quick look, he accepted the call. "Excuse me, hello, Professor?"

"Tell the brat I'm arriving in two days so she needs to file the proper paperwork. Is Tsunade-hime there? I would need her help for Winter." Severus' voice held wariness and worry.

"Lady Tsunade is here. You can come now." The Uchiha said after the busty Sannin signed at him.

A large mirror shard appeared beside Shikaku, revealing a tired Potion Master carrying an albino haired girl who was shivering.

"We will continue our talk. I had a brat to heal." Tsunade announced as she pressed her palm over the ten year old girl.

"Hai, Godaime-sama."


End file.
